Mario in High School
by Into-Your-Gravity
Summary: Mario is determined to win Peach who just happens to be dating the jock Bowser. Daisy is tired of dealing with high school drama, and can't seem to get over her best friend's boyfriend. Birdo and Yoshi find dating is hard when you're on different levels, Rosie knows popularity isn't all its cracked up to be. Drama ensured. Bowser/Peach/Mario, Daisy/Luigi/Rosalina, Birdo/Yoshi.
1. Meatball Monday

Mario was slightly irritated when a saucy meatball landed on his forehead. Normally, he would have been thrilled about meatball Monday, which the school only did once a month, (he thought that to be ridiculous, after all, there was more than one Monday each month right?), but today, he was disappointed to see that Peach and Bowser, were back on.

Hadn't they broken up last month? It was ridiculous how many times someone could be on and off again. Most of the time, she referred to him as her ex, and the biggest mistake of her life, so what did she see in him?

Which is why he had angrily snapped at his best friend, who had simply been trying to cheer him up. Of course, Yoshi hadn't experienced any problems like Mario, and a couple of the popular kids knew him, even considered, ok to hang out with.

Which still didn't explain how he got a popular cheerleader as a girlfriend. Birdo was a bit obsessed with popularity, and Yoshi was... in the AV club.

It defied all laws of high school stereotypes.

Which is why, of course, Yoshi was upset.

"Sorry, I'm just-" Mario began,

"Upset?, about Bowser and Peach" Yoshi finished. He sighed.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Because, you're _so_ predictable." Rosalina interrupted joining their table.

"Shouldn't you be with Toadette?" Mario snapped.

She rolled her eyes, "She's hanging out with a bunch of losers again," she replied.

Mario turned to see Toadette joining Peach's table. He'd never understood, why Rosalina was simply so odd. Rosalina was pretty, maybe even more than Peach, she was a cheerleader, but she was also in band and student council.

Still, she could maintain popularity, if she even tried hanging out with them, it wouldn't be hard. She was obviously made to be part of Peaches clique, AKA the Peaches, and her best friend was already in it.

"Today's one of the worst days to join their table, since Bowser is there" she stated as if reading Mario's mind.

"You've never been interested in their way of life, even though you could be a part of it." Yoshi mused.

"Seriously, you too?" Rosalina questioned feeling slightly betrayed.

"Come now, I'm sure everyone has wondered one point or another. Why don't you hang with cool people, or at least put some effort into being popular. It wouldn't be too difficult for you!" Mario insisted.

Rosalina groaned. She hated having this conversation over and over. "Its because I'm not an idiot, high school social orders are overrated." she replied. "I personally don't get why all of you are so hung up on them. If you didn't treat them like gods, then you wouldn't feel so unpopular. You're digging you're own grave." And with that statement, she took her tray to a different table.

"She's got a point you know." much to Mario's annoyance Daisy had arrived. Not that he didn't like her, he just wasn't in a mood to talk.

"Peach is a total-" Yoshi gave her a quick don't-say-anything-or-Mario-is-going-to-lose-it glance. She stopped herself.

"We all know, how you've hated her since the two of you drifted away," Mario began calmly, but he had clearly upset Daisy.

"DRIFTED APART? She ditched me!" she wailed."We were best friend until the seventh grade when she humiliated and refused to hang out with, to save herself!" she still found this a touchy subject, even though they had recently started 11th grade. She drifted away to join a different table.

Mario was relieved until his brother joined them shortly.

"Peach is a total nub. We used to be friends with her! Remember? But I'm saying this for your benefit, move on, she's never going to like you." He said. Quickly he darted off to join a different table.

"Why is our table some sort of pit stop for people? No one actually wants to sit here." Mario complained.

"You're unbelievable." Yoshi replied coldly as he shook his head. He got up to join a different table, leaving Mario all alone."

Mario dropped his head on the lunch table. This was the worst meatball Monday ever.


	2. Class Project

"And I was like, get away from me, and then he was like I've never loved you more or something, and I don't know, something just clicked between us. I always knew we had the chemistry. We just needed some time apart." Peach blabbered on enthusiastically to her friends as they all listened intently, or at least pretended to. It was the same old story and Rosalina was getting bored of it.

She grabbed her language arts book and shut the locker. She noticed Luma creeping down the hallway, quietly as if trying to blend into the walls. "Hey!" she called towards her friend.

The noise startled the Peaches as they turned and stared at Luma. She gave Rosalina a quick nod acknowledging her and sped off, slipping into the class at the end of the hall.

Birdo rolled her eyes, and the other Peaches, including the queen herself, burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Rosalina demanded. The girls quit giggling after a second, as if Rosalina was so unimportant that she could be held up.

"Oh nothing, just that she's _such_ a loser." Peach replied, in a tone that suggested it had clearly been obvious.

"What is your problem? Do you even have a life?" she retorted.

The peaches gave each other questioning looks, Toadette looked into Rosalina's eyes pleading her to shut up. "Rosie..." her voice began so softly that only the two of them could hear.

Peach began speaking to her again in a fake diplomatic tone, "Look, its not your business anyways, so there's really no need for us to be talking, if you wanted to hang with us you could just ask, we've invited you before and I believe you refused. Not that I blame you for wanting a second chance, I mean, look at us, we're so-"

"Shallow, conceited?" Rosalina interrupted.

"I was going to say pretty, popular and totally awesome. But, hey if that's what you think." Peach shrugged and turned to walk away from her locker. All the girls except Toadette followed closely behind.

"Could you try to be a little nicer, please Rosie, it would be _so _much better if we all could just get along, isn't that the way you like it?" she questioned.

"Oh, is that why you hung back? I can barely stand having a locker next to someone so annoying. How do you expect me to like her?" she answered.

"Gee, you're such a hypocrite, at least she's trying to be friends." Toadette replied defensively. She sighed. "We'll talk later, k?"

Rosalina didn't respond, she simply watched her best friend rush to join Peach's side."

* * *

><p>"All right class, sit with your groups, the class projects I assigned last week are due at the end of class this Friday. No exceptions, get started."<p>

"Ok, so I got most of the rough draft for the script written, but we'll need to finish it today." Toad said, grabbing papers out of his binder.

Rosalina read over them, these look good, there's a few grammar errors but we can fix that later."

"Is Bev still absent?" Mario asked. Rosalina nodded.

He groaned. "Its a shame really, she's in the drama club, she would have loved doing all the work."

Rosalina hit the side of his arm.

"Ow!"

"You deserve it! Deflecting all the work onto one person. And, You're more concerned about the fact she would do a lot of work than the fact she had pneumonia."

"Had?" Toad sounded surprised.

"We were texting each other at lunch." Rosalina explained. "She says she'll be back tomorrow for sure."

"Thats good." he sounded a bit happier.

They finished the rough draft of the script, and decided to take a break, there was only about 10 minutes of class left. The three teens quickly packed their things and began talking vigorously.

Somehow the topic of Peach was brought up and Rosalina found herself slightly irritated.

"She's not that bad you know." Mario defended, like always.

"You don't even _know _her! You were friends till 7th grade!" she cried.

""Actually, she's got a point." Toad interjected before Mario could argue with her. "But I know her, and she's not as great as you think so Mario, but She's not terrible either. Its not so hard being friends with her."

"Ok, tell me this," she persisted. "How can you be friends with Bowser. We all know he's a big idiot." Mario nodded in agreement.

"Well," Toad began, "I can't really explain it. He's like an onion."

"You got that right." Mario replied not sounding sarcastic at all. The other two gave him confused looks.

"What?" he questioned. "He has made a lot of people cry."

Rosalina chuckled, and Toad had a slightly irritated look on his face.

"No, I mean he's a mutant turtle of many layers. He just doesn't always appear to be. We've been friends for a long time now, I can't just unfriend him."

"Peach did." Rosalina pointed out. "You guys didn't see anything wrong with that."

"Its different." Toad tried.

"How? if she didn't unfriend us she wouldn't be popular, but if you didn't unfriend him you would be? Its ok, I get it."

She refused to continue talking to him and sat silently at the table for the remainder of the class period.

"Peach isn't the type whose friends with people for the sake of being friends." Mario defended.

"She shook her head with disappointment.

Toad shrugged.

No more talking occurred in the group for the remainder of the period. Fortunately the empty silence was filled when the bell rang.

All the kids hurried out.


	3. Dodgeball Sucks

It was the last period of the day. Also the worst.

Daisy hated dodge ball more than anything in the world.

She hated it more than Peach; she hated it more than the fact that she was trapped in a prison for 2 more years. She hated it more than the fact she was in love with her best frie- oops.

She wasn't supposed to think about it.

The only thing worse than knowing that her best friend Luigi would and could never be with her was that his girlfriend was Rosalina. Every time she daydreamed about being with Luigi her thoughts were clouded out by guilt, Rosie was her best friend too.

She was kind, supportive, loyal and trusting. How could she even think about Luigi like that when he and Rosalina were together? It wasn't like Bowser and Peach either. They had a strong working relationship and she couldn't interfere with it even if she wanted to.

It was hard to choose, between her heart and well, her heart. She loved Rosie like a sister and frankly, even the most innocent of feelings was betrayal. So how come she couldn't stop herself?

_Ouch._ The dodgeball hit her in the stomach.

"Hey idiot, pay attention will you? If you're not going to get anybody, you could have made yourself useful!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry," she muttered to them bowing her head down as she made her way over to the bleachers. At least she didn't have to play anymore. _I hate this._

It wasn't long before Peach made her way to the bleachers. Of course, no one barked at her when she got out.

She bumped passed Daisy as if she didn't exist and made her way to the top of the bleachers. Daisy couldn't believe she was stuck in this class with Peach. She didn't have many friends to begin with, but with Peach's constant harassment, she felt abused.

"Excuse me Diana? It doesn't matter what your name is, but um could you move? You're blocking my view. " Daisy turned to see Peach glaring at her impatiently. "Well, what are you waiting for? Do I look like I have the time to wait?"

Daisy wanted to answer yes, but her mouth was dry and she felt frozen. _Get over yourself. Move you idiot! _

In her desire to get out of Peach's way, she stumbled and fell down the bleachers. One of the P.E. coaches was alarmed. She rushed over to Daisy's side. "Are you ok?"

_Do I look ok? Why does everyone ask that! _

She tried to string words together, but was unable to move anything. "Hurry! She needs medical attention!" She heard loud voices talking and could sense the anxiety in the room.

_Come on! Get up! _She tried to force herself, but it would feel much more comfortable to drift off into sleep, she was feeling very dizzy.


	4. An Unwanted Memory

**Again yes, I know, I'm very unreliable when it comes to updates, but thanks to all my patient readers. I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p><em>"They're really weird, huh? Everyone has been giving me weird looks today, and I don't even know why." Daisy continued to sip her coke. It was peaceful. She was sitting next to her best friend in the park across the street from her house. She wasn't sure why, but Peach had been acting really flinchy today. <em>

_She only nodded nervously at Daisy's comment as she continued to stare at the ground. _

_"Ok, what is up with you. And don't tell me its nothing, because we're best friends and its so obvious that something is wrong." Daisy commanded, her cheerful tone suddenly changing to a serious tone. _

_"I'm going to be the captain of the cheer squad next year when we start 8th grade. Mandy told me last week at cheer practice."_

_"Really! That's wonderful. I can't believe you waited this long to tell me. Wait a minute, that's it?" Daisy asked suspiciously. This didn't sound like a reason to be upset. "Are you nervous?"_

_She shook her head. "Well a little, but that's not why."  
><em>

_"Then what?" Daisy was now more confused than before. _

_"Mandy said being head cheerleader was a big social responsibility. Being a good cheerleader is more than having the right moves. Its the right look and the right attitude. And the right crowd."_

_Daisy rolled her eyes. "Is that so? Mandy is trying stereotype head cheerleaders now? Sure you'll be super popular but that doesn't mean you have to follow the 'rules' of popularity. You're smarter than that."_

_"Am I?" _

_"Of course."_

_"Am I really? Because if I was, then I wouldn't be doing this right now."_

_"Doing what exactly?" _

_"UNFRIENDING YOU!" _

_There was a long silence. _

_"Well, that sounded lame when I said it." She sighed. "I don't know how to break this to you, but we can't hang out anymore."_

_Daisy almost choked on her drink. "You're not serious. We've been best friends since the first grade!"_

_"And it was a good run, but things have got to change if I am to maintain my image, I've already told everyone you're a loser and we're not even friends anymore. You must hate me now."_

_"I don't hate you. You're my best friend. You're just confused right now."_

_She shook her head in frustration. "How old are you, 5? You're so naive. Look, just do your best to ignore me next time you see me, and I'll do the same. Its better this way. We don't really have much in common anymore." _

_"Come on. What about Harry Potter, and webkinz, and fairies?" _

_"We're in the 7th grade. I grew out of those things a long time ago. And, I guess I've grown out of you too." _

_Now Daisy had tears in her eyes. "What happened to you?" _

_Peach snarled in return. "I just told you. I grew up. I suggest you go get yourself a life now and forget about what used to be our friendship." _

_Peach started walking away. "I change my mind. I hate you!" Daisy shouted at her, but to no avail. Peach had walked away from their friendship._

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Daisy are you ok?" Daisy's eyes opened quickly, to see Luigi's face staring at her.<p>

"Uhh"

"She's fine." Rosalina answered smiling at Daisy as she made her way next to her boyfriend. "You tripped on the way down from the bleachers. lucky for you there were no injuries." she continued, when Daisy made no sounds.

"Oh, well that doesn't make up for the complete humiliation. I bet Peach and her pals are laughing their heads off." she whined. Burying her head back into the pillow.

She sniffed it. "Ew, this smells weird."

Luigi cracked a smile, "This is a school hospital, you don't know how many sick kids have sweat, or spit, or dripped blood, or..."

"You better shut up, or I'll throw that pillow at your face." Daisy retorted. She was not in the mood, even if it was Luigi.

He shrugged and went to sit down at the back of the room.

"When did you guys get here?" Daisy questioned Rosalina.

"Just now. You were out for the rest of 8th period. Your mom was busy at work today and wouldn't be back till tonight, so we decided to wait for you till you woke up. You just missed the bus. Luigi said he'll drop you."

She smiled gratefully at Luigi. He was so thoughtful and he'd decided to take her home. _Stop it! _She told herself. _This is completely wrong. _

"I've got to go to Student council." She kissed Luigi and Daisy's heart sank. "Take her home carefully! Don't you dare try your "experiments" with her in the car. She's already feeling sick."

"I'm not really sick, I don't mind if'-"

"Don't worry Daisy, Luigi will get you home safely. Make sure you get some rest."

"Alright fine."

* * *

><p>Daisy hoped she would get home soon. The car ride was long and silent. It had been a while since she and Luigi had spent so much time alone together."<p>

"So what was your dream about?"

"Huh?"

"Your dream. I heard you mumbling stuff about Peach in your sleep." Luigi stated.

"Oh, I was just thinking about some...stuff."

"I got so much from that."

She sighed. "I was remembering the day Peach and I stopped being friends. And when Peach became head cheerleader."

"Oh yea, I recall you telling. Well, I always had an iffish feeling about Peach."

"I know you did; you were right. And the funny thing is, she didn't even need to be head cheerleader to be popular."

"Yea, I wonder why she quit." Luigi pondered. "But who cares? We're better off without that girl anyways."

"Probably. Thanks for the ride." She hopped out of his car after grabbing his bag and ran to unlock the front door.

He waited in the driveway and waved to her till she was safely inside.

Luigi started driving back to his house with a smile plastered on his face.

Funny, how sometimes he wanted to hold her hand and comfort her. Maybe it was because he had been friends with her for so long. But sometimes a part of him wanted to think of her the way he thought of Rosalina.

He tried to get the thought out of his head. He loved Rosalina. She was a great girlfriend, and it was because of this he had chosen not to go too deep into his feelings for Daisy. It was probably just an innocent crush.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Did I include the LuigixDaisy too soon. I'm honestly not too sure which pair its going to be. I'm going to be focusing more on some of the other characters next chapter. Review please :) siriusly <strong>

**~Sirius**


	5. Party On!

**So I'm uploading another chapter, I wanted to put it up yesterday, but I wasn't able to, long story, anyways hope you guys like! Sorry its kind of lame. Like the new cover? I know its not much but I don't really have any real editing software on this computer, so I could only do a little, like cropping the picture and adding words onto it.**

**And to FFWS sorry I put it up later than I said I would. **

* * *

><p>"So Toad is throwing a big party this Friday, I believe?" Yoshi asked his girlfriend. Lunch had just started and she had joined him at his empty table for a few minutes before heading to the other Peaches.<p>

Birdo nodded. "Its supposed to be off the hook. Of course, he's inviting almost _everyone _in the school, so that can't be good. All the losers like Mario and Rosalina will probably be there."

"Oh come on now, those are my friends. I thought we agreed we wouldn't diss each others' friends like that." Yoshi frowned at her.

"Don't be such a pain. I know you hate Bowser as much as I hate Daisy." she said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes, "Only because Bowser's a big annoying, jerky idiot. You only hate D because Peach hates her."

"Come now, lets stop fighting about this." Birdo said smiling. "Just try not to embarrass me with your silly friends." and before he could say another word she kissed his cheek and darted off to join her friends.

"Hey Yoshi, looks like you were hanging out with your girlfriend again." Daisy said sadly as she placed her tray next to him.

"Yea, its probably for the best. She told me not to embarrass her at the party on Friday." He shook his head, "I just don't get that girl sometimes."

"I don't get what you see in her." she mused. "I mean, she's always trying to put you down, and tell you to stop doing things you like."

"What I don't get is what she sees in _you._" Mario interjected. "I mean she's a popular cheerleader and you're you."

"Some best friend _you _are."

"Didn't mean to offend you Yosh, but aren't you a _little _curious about why she chose you?"

Yoshi shook his head firmly. "There are just some things your brain isn't advanced enough to understand Mario. Don't bother."

While this comment provoked a frown from Mario, Daisy giggled slightly.

"Nice to see someone smiling for once, you always seem down lately." Yoshi added.

Daisy smiled. "Speaking of this party, do you think I should go?"

"Yes" "No"

Yoshi and Mario looked at each other in confusion.

"Why should she go?" Mario demanded.

"Why not?"

"Because, Peach will take this opportunity to humiliate Daisy. Let's not ruin her first big party experience by convincing her to make it to this one."

"But, we rarely get invited to parties! Well, I get invited more than you guys, since my girlfriend is a _cheerleader. _But anyways, big party coming up, I sense its important for her to expand her social skills."

"Guys, I'm right here!"

They turned to see her looking quite impatient.

"Alright I'll go. But you guys better not leave me alone!"

"Needy much?"

"Shut up Mario!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what do you even see in him!" It wasn't really a question. More of irritation from Peach.<p>

Toadette was busy with her other friends today and Dixie was having lunch with her boyfriend. It meant that Birdo was alone with Peach. Those were the times she dreaded, it was easier for Peach to become vicious when she wasn't surrounded by many people.

"Why does it matter Peach?"

"Because you hang out with me, so what you do affects me too!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have dared me to ask him out 5 months ago!"

She rolled her eyes, "The bet was for 2 months. Its been 3 extra months!"

"I have reasons for keeping the nerd around. You have to trust me on that."

"Look you've been making excuses for the past few months. I'm telling you as a friend, dump him, or you'll be ruined."

"And If I don't?"

Peach's perfectly manicured hand curled on the edge of the table.

"Don't try that with me. You _know _what will happen."

"But-"

"Just do it at the party. You said you weren't that into him anyway and you kept him around because he was safe."

"Yea, but still-"

"Do it."

"..."

"Birdo?"

"Ok, ok, I will."

* * *

><p>"So what happened at student council?" Daisy asked interestedly.<p>

"Oh nothing much, the president doesn't actually have that much to do, if I'm really being honest. All I do is start and end meetings, or I give speeches on behalf of the council at assemblies and stuff."

"Sounds like your type of gig.'

"You got that right Yosh, I'm so glad I decided to run this year. People must have really thought I'd make a good leader if they elected me didn't they?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"Is that so?" Daisy's face looked amused. "Because Rosie said that no one else ran for that position."

Mario's face went red. "Well, that's true but nonetheless-"

"Save it bro. We know that anyone would be a better choice for president than you."

He punched Yoshi lightly in the stomach. "The club is actually doing great right now."

"No thanks to you. Rosie told me that she does all the work, along with the secretary and the VP."

"Daisy, please tell Rosie to stop spreading stories."

She smirked. "What's she going to do about it if they're true?"

"Where is she anyway?" He asked, desperate to change the subject.

"She and Luigi are in the library doing who-knows-what." Yoshi stated calmly, although he noticed that Daisy's face was suddenly solemn. Thankfully, he had enough common sense to not say anything out loud.

* * *

><p>"God I knew I shouldn't have come. My dress looks terrible!"<p>

"You got that right. Where did you get that? Your grandmother's closet?"

"No! It was my mom's!"

"Not that much better."

"Both of you!" Rosalina barked as she turned around to see her bickering friends. "Mario stop making her nervous! Daisy your dress is fine, even if its a little old-fashioned. Now I plead you both to shut up or Luigi is going to lose his focus and crash into a tree."

_I can't believe I'm going to this party! _Daisy thought to herself. _I could have atleast borrowed a dress from Rosie. Oh, but we're different sizes! _

She looked at her yellow dress. There was a large white collar and a pearl belt thing on it. Her mother had been so excited that she was going to a party that she had allowed her to borrow her diamond studs. She wore interesting fringe sandals, and carried a yellow clutch bag. On one hand was her favorite charm bracelet, and on the other were her bracelets with inspirational quotes on them. Although she didn't look as good as Rosalina, or probably the other girls, she felt slightly pretty.

_Oh crap, we're already here! _

She scurried out of the car to join her friends. Rosalina smiled. "No need to be scared. Toad invited us here because he wanted to."

She nodded. At least she had her best friend. Her best friend who looked much better. Rosalina was wearing a beautiful blue dress and gold bangles on each arm. Her earrings were shaped like gold flowers and she had on gold flat sandals. Her blonde hair had been straightened and left open.

_No wonder Luigi likes her. Would he date me if I was as pretty? Stop thinking like that!  
><em>

They went inside quickly awaiting the party.

* * *

><p>"Let's scan the crowd." Luigi suggested. It was probably better to find their other friends.<p>

"Alright" Rosalina agreed. "After we can grab a bite. I'm here mainly because I heard Toad's mom is a great cook."

Well I heard Peach is going to be sporting a new dress." Mario said with a grin.

The others looked at him with disgust.

"What?" He asked. "She tweeted about it a few days ago."

"She has a twitter?" Luigi asked sounding surprised.

"People follow her?" Daisy added, shaking her head disappointedly at Mario.

"Never mind. If you want to go drool over Peach, I just saw her go into the dining area. We're off to do something productive."

"How did I miss her?" Mario demanded.

"Um you were too busy talking about her twitter to see." Rosalina replied rolling her eyes. "Now come on!" she grabbed the arms of Luigi and Daisy and dragged them over to where she had just eyed Yoshi.

"Hey" she smiled at him. "Where's your girl?"

"I don't know, but she texted me earlier saying she had something important to say."

"Well if you need to find her, she's probably in the dining area with Peach. You'll find Mario staring at her there." Luigi told him with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks guys. After shall we meet and chat at the food table?" He asked pointing to the long table set up with many snacks, located near the entrance of Toad's house.

The three friends nodded and went to indulge themselves in food.

* * *

><p>"So we're clear that you have to do what's right tonight?" Peach asked, while Birdo reluctantly gave a nod.<p>

Dixie suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Peach asked, clearly annoyed.

"Right rhymes with tonight! And you said them together."

The three girls rolled their eyes. They were quite used to this now.

"Aren't you being a little harsh Peach?" Toadette asked looking concerned for Birdo.

"This is between Birdo and me so don't but in T, or I might reconsider letting you be friends with Rosalina."

That was enough to scare her into silence.

"Oh look, its another loser admiring my beauty." she said winking at Mario, just for laughs.

"Thats Mario." Birdo stated.

"Who?"

"President of student council, Luigi's brother, Yoshi's best friend..."

"Just put that loser out of your life already. How often do I have to say it!"

"I didn't-"

"Just go find him and dump him now!"

"Fine!" She stormed out angrily.

* * *

><p>Peach was so beautiful. She was wearing a pink dress. One shoulder strap. With jewel encrusted sandals and a big pink bag. Her dangly pink stone earrings made her perfect ears look nice. And Her style was so chic and modern with her wearing a silver bangle on one hand and a watch on the other.<p>

"Dude your infatuation is disgusting."

"Nice to see you too man." Mario stated sarcastically while giving his best friend a nod.

"What were Peach and Birdo arguing about just now?"

"Don't really know, I wasn't paying attention, she kind of just stormed out into the other room before you entered."

"Too busy admiring Peach?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I'll go see what's up with her."

"You do that man."

"Later."

* * *

><p><strong>So looks like Birdo and Yoshi might be having some problems. ohh, and what bad things will happen at this party. Only time can tell. If you want to see what Rosalina, Daisy, and Peach's outfits looked like, (since I suck at describing clothes.) They will be on my profile quite soon. They might be on right now, so really go check! Stay tuned to my story!<strong>

**~Sirius **


	6. The Most Dramatic Event Ever!

**Yea, I took a really long time to update, I know. But I hope this chapter has enough drama for ya'll. I'm really grateful for all of you who reviewed, but it would be nice if more of you did. So, I'd like to be up to 15 reviews before I put up the next chapter! Now, I know you all are dying to know what's going to happen next so please read!**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Yoshi said happily, as he approached his girlfriend. He gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "What was that all about?"<p>

She blinked. Obviously, she couldn't tell him the truth. "Oh nothing." he could probably tell she was lying, but she brushed his hand off her shoulder and starting walking towards the room next to the dining area.

Yoshi frowned. It wasn't like his girlfriend to brush him off. "Come on. You can tell me about your fight. What did Peach do to make you so mad?" He asked as he followed behind her.

She ignored his question and gave him a grave look. "We need to talk."

_Uh oh. _He thought. Her tone did not sound too good at all. It seemed as if she was going to give him some bad news.

He nodded curtly. "Go on."

She began to speak. "Well remember 5 months ago when I asked you to go bowling with me? Well how could you forget it was our first date after all. And you got so scared, and ran off, and then when I confronted you, you were mad because you thought it was a joke, but I assured you it wasn't. But then we had a really good time, and now we've been together for a long time."

Yoshi continued to nod nervously, this was starting to sound a lot like a break-up speech.

"Well, um we had a good run didn't we?" She tried smiling at him, but he looked baffled.

"But, what happened? Are you sure you're just not mad about your fight with Peach?"

She shook her head. This has nothing to do with that. _But it really has everything to do with that doesn't it?_

"Look you're really sweet and all, but I'm popular and you're not. We all knew this was inevitable."

Yoshi shook his head furiously. "No, that doesn't make sense, You're the one who asked me out."

"I'm really sorry." She stated. "But the truth of the matter is that it was kind of a joke."

"WHAT?" his voice was suddenly louder and angrier than she had ever heard him.

"Shh, Calm down. Peach bet that I wouldn't be able to date you for 2 months. And I took it upon myself to prove her wrong."

"But its been 5 months!"

"I know." she said, exasperated. "Its already gone on longer than it should have. So to make this easier, we should just consider this something of the past and move on."

And before he could argue she attempted to walk away.

"You played me."

"What?" she turned to face Yoshi, whose face was now expressionless. But she could sense the pain in his eyes, it made her insides riddle with guilt.

"You played me like a fiddle. I trusted you because I thought you were different. But you're just another one of those popular clones."

That had set her off the edge. Birdo longed to be different. To set herself apart from Peach, but still be just as cool. But she couldn't screech at him like Peach would. Yoshi was right. Birdo was a monster, and she hated herself for it.

* * *

><p>"Little witch, can't believe I ever.." Yoshi muttered as he made his way over to the snack table to see Luigi, Rosalina, and Daisy admiring the chocolate fountain.<p>

"Remind me not to miss the party next year." Daisy squealed gleefully as she dipped a strawberry into the fountain.

"How many of those have you eaten?" Luigi asked amused.

"Mm, I don't know. But who cares really?" she giggled as she dipped more into the fountain.

"See, I told you this would be fun." Luigi said, in a I-told-you-so manner.

"We're only here for the food." Rosalina retorted. "Otherwise this party would suck. Hey Yosh, what's with you?"

He groaned. "Birdo broke up with me."

"I'm sorry man." Yoshi patted his friend on the back. "Do you know why?"

He shrugged. "She and Peach had this explosive fight and then she dumped me."

Rosalina's eyes widened. "They fought? Well, I'm sure she was just angry about that. Birdo will come to her senses."

"No. It was a bet. Dating me was just a practical joke. Something for those populars to laugh about." He buried his head in his arm. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, no you're not. Birdo is an idiot." Rosalina said firmly. "Why I'd better give that girl a piece of my mind."

"No don't make an enemy out of her. It'll just be worse." Yoshi moaned. "But thanks anyway. Mario would be no help. I went to him first but he barely noticed me. He's too busy staring at Peach."

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Well then, maybe I should go see Mr. Mario."

* * *

><p>He could just stare at Peach for hours. She had winked at him! Maybe she thought he was cute! There was still hope for him to have her by senior prom.<p>

"Ow!" He felt a rush of pain at the side of his head. "Much to his surprise, it was Daisy. He hadn't even known she could smack that hard.

"Why would you do that?" He demanded. Furious with her.

"Because, your best friend just had his heart broken and you're too busy making googly eyes at Peach.

He frowned. "Wait, what?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "See, your not even paying attention to him. Now come talk to him. He needs his best friend right now."

Mario nodded. "Hey Peach winked at me, it means I have a chance right?"

Daisy shook her head. "Mindless flirting. She did this even when we were friends. Of course it was harmless then. But now she does it when she notices desperate guys like you, who will take it too seriously. So here's a heads up. Do not get your hopes up."

"Fine."He muttered, but he thought secretly to himself that this was progress with Peach. At least she noticed him didn't she?

"Hey Yoshi, sorry about Birdo." He said looking at his glum chum.

He shrugged. "I'll get over it."

"That's the spirit! Now I think we should go to my house to play monopoly. Seeing as Daisy's had enough chocolate." She and the others turned with a worried expression to see Daisy.

"So that's whats gotten into her." Mario said. "I was freaked out when she came to me. I didn't know Daisy could be so intimidating."

Rosalina grinned. "She just needed to unleash her inner beast. She has a lot to say, just not the courage to say it."

"We should at least go see Toad, you know so he knows we were here before we leave." Luigi suggested. Rosalina nodded in agreement.

Mario shook his head. "No way, he's probably with Bowser right now."

"Oh yea." Luigi grabbed Rosalina and Daisy. "Let's dash."

"Nuh uh. We came to his party, and it would be impolite to leave without saying goodbye." Everyone was shocked to see the words coming out of Daisy's mouth.

"Wow. Chocolate makes her really hyper doesn't it." Mario muttered to Rosalina.

She smiled. "Yep. You have just met your worst nightmare."

* * *

><p>The gang went to the dining area to see Toad surrounded by his friends: Bowser, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong. Near them stood Peach, Dixie, Birdo, and Toadette.<p>

Daisy and Rosalina began to approach the crowd, before Rosalina caught Toadette's what-do-you-think-you're-doing expression. She smiled reassuringly at her friend, who did not look pleased at all.

"Hey Toad, we'll be leaving soon. Great party by the way!" Daisy called at him.

Toad nodded and quickly turned back to face his friends, confused at Daisy's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Remind me again, why are there losers at this party?" Bowser asked loudly, causing all the populars to laugh.

"Laugh all you want! But you're gonna be working for losers like us one day!" Daisy retorted.

Bowser turned to see her. Wasn't this the loser who usually cowered behind her friend in fear?

"Hey blondie!" He shouted at Rosalina. "Tell your little friend to remember her place in this world, will you?" He chuckled at his own lame joke.

"Lets go now please." Yoshi begged. Rosalina nodded. Maybe letting Daisy turn into a little monster wasn't such a good idea.

"Hey Yoshi! Heard you got dumped!" Wario yelled at him. Yoshi turned his head away.

"Wario shut up!" Birdo hissed. "Peach!"

Peach pretended not to notice.

"Rosie. Enjoying babysitting your little friends?" Dixie smirked, clearly eager to join the insult hurling.

"Dixie!" Now Toadette was angry. "Peach!"

Peach was still not paying attention. Or at least she was pretending not to.

"Hey! Shut up about Rosalina. You're so insecure about yourself that you need to pick on Rosie? Well guess what? She's way better than all of you!" This time Luigi had come in. He couldn't let them insult Rosalina like that!

Daisy put her arm around Luigi. "That's right idiots. And you!" she quickly pointed at Birdo.

"How dare you do what you did to Yoshi!" She screeched at her.

"Daisy, I told you to stay out of this!" Yoshi was now angry as he attempted to pull her away.

"No, she's right!" Luigi agreed. "Birdo, you don't deserve Yoshi! So its better he's rid of you anyway." Birdo looked about ready to cry. She didn't want to let go of Yoshi, but did she really have a choice.

"Come on Birdo. Let's go somewhere else." Toadette grabbed her friend's arm and led her away.

"I cannot believe you guys!" she growled at Daisy and Luigi. "I told you not to be friends with them Ro!"

"Hey!" Yoshi frowned at her. "We're not as bad as you! You're ashamed to be friends with Rosalina because Peach doesn't like her. We're better friends than you'll ever be, and you're supposed to be her best friend. Her best friend since kindergarten! What kind of friend doesn't accept other people's friends?"

Instantly Birdo looked at Peach, who was now clung to Bowser, clearly avoiding the situation.

"Oh, I forgot, Peach is like that isn't she?" Luigi sneered.

Instantly Bowser was enraged. "Don't you talk about my girl like that!"

"She's not your girl! You guys can barely stay together for a week before you decide to break up again. Peach deserves better than you!" Mario interjected.

Luigi facepalmed.

Bowser chuckled. "And you think you're better? Let me set this straight. Peach hates you. Ok, she loves me, so don't even try." He jabbed Mario in the chest with his large finger, causing him to gulp.

"At least all my friends aren't idiots like yours. And by total idiot, I mean Wario." Mario's retort had evoked a gasp from others, who were viewing the confrontation like an olympic volleyball match.

"At least my best friend isn't an AV geek." He looked confident with his retort.

From the crowd came an Ohh!

Yoshi stepped in front of Mario.

"You know what Bowser? I am an AV geek, and I'm proud of it! And maybe his best friend is an AV geek, but his best friend would never ditch him, while yours, I wouldn't be so sure about their loyalty."

"Speaking of loyalities..." Daisy managed. "Peach is the least loyal person you can trust. Just giving everyone a heads up."

Diddy Kong snorted. "We all know about your little spat Daisy. Please move on already. That was in the 7th grade."

Rosalina was surprised to see Diddy speaking. He and his friend DK usually stayed out of people's ways when they had spats.

"Diddy, this isn't your place." Donkey said patting his friend on the back.

"But he's right." Peach said, finally joining the large argument. "Move on already. Its not as if you're completely innocent either. Why don't you tell dear Rosie about how much you consider Luigi a friend?"

Daisy and Rosalina growled at her.

"Would you quit trying to turn this on someone else? Honestly making stuff up like that is really low you know. And-"

Peach chuckled threateningly. "Come on hon, don't pretend you don't see them. Even if its not serious, there's something there, and you're afraid to admit to even yourself."

Rosalina shook her head.

"You're wrong. I would never do that to Rosalina." Daisy stated. "And it doesn't matter because he'll never like me back."

"Your words say one thing, but your eyes say another." Peach replied.

"Peach you're nothing but a-"

"ENOUGH!" Daisy turned to see Toad who looked shocked. "I think its best if you guys leave like now." He said pointing to Daisy, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, and Yoshi.

"I knew it was a mistake inviting you guys here." He muttered softly, but everyone could still hear it.

"You were right about one thing at least." Rosalina muttered. She headed out as her friends followed.

The car ride back home was silent. Daisy was no longer hyper, but she had never felt so embarrassed in her life. How would she go back to school on Monday? And she was certain that both Rosalina and Luigi knew about her feelings now. She didn't have her best friends to confide in either.

* * *

><p>"What the heck was that guys? Couldn't you just let them leave? Honestly, its like you enjoy picking fights." Toad looked frustrated as he pressed his hand to his forehead.<p>

"Thank You DK, for not getting involved. Its nice to know at least one of my friends is sane." Donkey Kong nodded at Toad, and gave him a sympathetic look.

Bowser shrugged. "I'll get that little dork on Monday. How dare he!"

Peach and Dixie nodded in agreement.

"Um, where are Toadette and Birdo?" Wario asked, alerting the others to their disappearance.

Peach shrugged. "The other room I think, we should leave them alone for a while."

"Oh look, now they're upset too! Why does everyone enjoy creating drama so much?" He said this in a loud enough voice for all the other partygoers to hear.

"How much do you wanna bet this will be the trending discussion topic on facebook?" Peach asked Dixie grinning.

Dixie shook her heads. "Bets cause too much trouble. Remember what happened just now?"

Peach rolled her eyes, "The little baby will get over it."

"If we're so annoying, go hang out with your loser friends." Bowser stated.

Toad frowned.

"That's right! You can't hang out with them! Then you best keep your yap shut." Bowser crossed his arms threateningly.

_I so cannot wait till I'm in college. _Toad thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys? What did you think? Too much drama there? I'm pretty sure the story will wrap up in a couple of chapters. So, stay tuned. This was probably the most dramatic chapter. I don't think the next few will be like this. Or as dramatic as this. We'll get that DaisyLuigi/Rosalina love triangle resolved soon, right? And will Birdo and Yoshi be endgame or not? Is Mario going to get over Peach? What will happen in school on Monday? Is Toad getting frustrated with his popular friends? If you guys want more, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THanks Ya'll, remember, I want up till 15 for the next update. Its not too much to ask is it? Just everyone who is reading, please be reviewing!**


	7. The Aftermath Part 1

**Yay! I got 15 reviews, so I'd like this to be 20 for the next chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! OK, I'm not sure how regular my updating will be because school has started and I've been having hours of homework each day, and most of this weekend was spent studying. I'm taking my first AP class, and we had a quiz last week, and this week I've had 1 quiz, and one more coming up soon. Not to mention a test. I don't mean to make this a rant, but basically, I constantly have work, and on the weekends I've got other activities planned, so I was really hoping for some updating this weekend, but I'm doing it today. So sorry to all those who have been reading especially, FFWS who has been dying for updates. :) Especially since I'm going to be asking for 20 reviews now, we managed 15 last time, so this should be easy! To the anon, yea you're right, I've been pretty busy, and the end pairings remain to be a mystery. Like I said before, there will be a few more chapter before the end. I've actually got a bunch of homework right now, but I figured I'd get this short little chapter out before I get back to work. So try not to get too upset guys if there aren't updates for a while. :) **

**~Sirius**

* * *

><p>Daisy looked around her room in sadness. <em>My life is over. <em>she thought to herself. It was Sunday evening, the clock read 5:00 P.M.

Never in all these years had thought this would have come about. She didn't think Luigi would ever find out about her feelings for him, or worse Rosalina finding out. This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been incompetent at forming excuses. But Peach's sharp threatening tone had frightened her, and her reaction had been enough to shock all of her friends. Although, she suspected that Yoshi had known but chosen to keep quiet.

That was it! Maybe Yoshi had a solution to her predicament. The two hadn't always been particularly close, but she couldn't exactly talk to Luigi or Rosalina about this could she? Mario wouldn't be much help either. She got out of bed and made her way downstairs.

"Hi sweetie, finally coming out of your room?" Daisy's mother was sitting in the living room watching some cooking show. Although she was sweet and caring, she was also quite naive and didn't know much about Daisy's social life.

Daisy smiled. "Yea I'm just going over to a friend's house."

"Whose? Rosalina or Luigi?" her mother asked.

"Um, Yoshi actually." she answered nervously, wondering if her mother would try to pry into her social life.

She smiled sweetly instead. "I see you have started seeing other friends. And you had the part too! My, you've become such a social butterfly."

Daisy blushed and forced a smile. _If only you knew how things really were._

"Right, so I'll be back after a bit, I'm gonna bike over." she said, heading to the garage door.

"Sure dear. Just be back before 7:00. I'd hate for it to get dark, and we're ordering pizza for dinner." Her mother returned her attention to the tv where a cheery woman had just added eggs to the bowl.

Daisy nodded and headed out the garage after grabbing her bike. She pedaled quickly, passing Rosalina's house, not wanting to look at it and feel an incredible sense of guilt, but she didn't notice the tall blonde girl staring through the window of the second floor.

* * *

><p>Daisy usually didn't leave her house much unless in was to come over, and they lived so close to each other it practically didn't count. But, there was no doubt, that on Sunday afternoon, Daisy was out riding her bike faster than Rosalina had ever seen. It appeared she was headed somewhere with much determination, but Rosalina wasn't sure exactly where.<p>

She wished she could call Daisy and just talk to her, but Daisy hadn't answered any of her texts, and she knew that there was no point in trying when she was so tense. Luigi was refusing to answer as well.

She hadn't really believed what Peach had said, about Luigi and Daisy, but with the way the two of them had been acting lately, they had practically confirmed it. How come she couldn't see it? Of all the people to notice it had been Peach?

And the frustrating part was that she wasn't angry. Of course the typical teenage girl would have cut both out of her life the minute she realized the truth, but she was far too logical and empathetic to be like that. Luigi and Daisy should have known that. But yet, they chose to assume she would prefer not talking about it.

And although it would be quite awkward, she was very much looking forward to Monday.

* * *

><p>"Daisy?" Yoshi was surprised to see the girl who had been hiding all weekend at his doorstep.<p>

"Can I come in?" She sounded tired and out of breath. "I need to get home after this, so I'll just make it quick."

He nodded. So she had come to see him about the whole Rosalina/Luigi/Daisy situation.

"I know you're having a tough time with Birdo and all..." she began while he felt his heart shatter again. "But, I think you're the only one I can talk to."

"Of course." He replied understandingly.

"So, what should I do? I cannot go to school on Monday and see the both of them. I've effectively ruined both of my closest friendships all because I'm such a terrible liar."

Yoshi shrugged. "It was the heat of the moment. You've been doing it for all those years haven't you?"

She looked a little surprised but then she sighed and nodded. "I had a feeling you might have known before, that's why I came to talk to you."

He smiled slightly. "I had this feeling. It was the way you looked at him. And he does sometimes too. I just didn't want to make things awkward and I figured you knew how to cope with it yourself."

She gave a bitter laugh. "I thought the same, but look what happened. I just can't talk to her, do you think maybe you can do anything?"

"Sorry." He responded with a frown. "It would be best if you talked to her and then maybe Luigi separately. She's one of the most sensible people we know. Don't make assumptions beforehand. You might lose a friendship in the process."

She sighed. "I can't do it alone. Please come with me. I know I'm such a coward, but please..." Her voice dragged in a miserable manner.

He groaned. "I'll be nearby, but I won't say anything. You hear me?"

"Ok, I'm just not sure what to say to her."

"Just explain everything. We all know you meant no real harm. She's not like Peach, Rosalina will understand."

"But then what?" she asked exasperated. "Its not like everything will go back to normal. I'm sorry Rosie for liking your boyfriend behind your back, lets just pretend you never found out?"

Yoshi shrugged. "It'll take time to heal. But if you keep pushing it away it will explode in your face."

She rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be right? "Fine." She mumbled.

He smiled. "So care to stay for dinner?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, my mom's already ordering pizza."

He nodded. "Cool, so we'll meet tomorrow then."

Daisy forced a grin. "I guess so. But I still have to ask one thing?"

"Yea?"

"What did you and Peach mean about him liking me too?"

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Eh, I can kind of sense it in him too. But its a lot more complicated for him because I know he likes Rosalina at the same time. I wish the two of us had kept our no-girls-till-graduation-pact that we made in 8th grade."

She giggled. "That's so stupid. Did you guys actually do that?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yea, well, it was working till he started liking Rosalina and he said the pact never specified whether it was middle or high school graduation, so he insisted that he wasn't breaking any rules. I wasn't going to be annoying but I still felt pretty betrayed. But then Birdo happened and I thought it'd be ok, turns out it was all a lie..." His voice was now miserable once again and he stared gloomily at the wall.

"I'm sorry." Daisy offered sympathetically as she patted his shoulder. "You'll find someone better."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>I think this was somewhat shorter than the last two chapters, but like I said lots of work to do, so I'll try to get something up this weekend. I've got 2 essays to work on this weekend though, so we'll see how it goes. Remember, 20 reviews people, or you won't get the next chapter whether I'm done or not. Sorry, hope I'm not being too mean, but so many of you are viewing it, I'd like a few reviews. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing regularly! <strong>


	8. The Aftermath Part 2

**Apologies for the long Author's Note, but I beg of you to review, it has some important stuff I need to ask you pertaining to the story. **

**Wow, I got 20 reviews uber fast! Now I'm up to 27 Reviews! Thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter, most of ya'll were anons so I'll answer your questions here.**

**Angelo: Um...I'm not sure whether you're a troll or not, but incase you're not I don't think I can put you in, although I'm sure you're a troll so...**

**Guest: Thank you for telling me that, I understand the review demand seems high, but really I'm only asking for 5 more reviews each chapter, and with so many people viewing the story, I'd like to know that people like the story enough to review, it only takes 5 minutes at the most. **

**I was super busy! Omg, I'm soo glad its all over. Guess what? I just survived my first AP test! I actually passed! It was an 87. Not really that great, but it was AP, so I think I can get a better grade if I work much harder. I would have updated this weekend but I had a paper due Monday, and I've been spending the week working on a paper for another class. We also spent two days at Grandfather Mountain this weekend, and I had to spend Labor day, laboring over my homework. See what I did there? I decided to finish this today and get it out already. I've been working on a little each day for a while, so I haven't been neglecting this story. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, I would have made it longer, but the next one will be, and you guys have been waiting for a while now. Anyways, since this story will be over in a couple of chapters, I've also starting working on a new story. I know I've got two other stories I've been working on, but they aren't generating much interest so I've put them to the side for a while. Anyway, my new story will be for the Kickin It fandom, if any of you have ever seen that show. I have a lot of story ideas for that category actually that I will fic eventually, bu right now I'm working on one. After this story ends, do you guys think I should write a sequel? I think it would probably only be a one-shot, or a three-shot, something small like that. I've got a pretty good idea of where this story is going, but that might change depending on what you guys think. First off, Rosalina/Luigi, or Daisy/Luigi, and should Yoshi and Birdo be back together in the end? Review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks again ya'll! You guys are the best! Love you, here's the next chapter! You know the drill, 30 reviews till next update!**

**~Sirius**

* * *

><p><em>Is he going to come today? <em>That was the only thought that ran through her mind as she nervously tapped her nails on the kitchen counter and stared at the clock which read 7:10. On a normal day, Luigi would be here in 5 minutes, but Rosalina had serious doubts as to whether he would show. _  
><em>

5 minutes passed quickly. _Maybe I should go? _She wondered nervously, perhaps she should wait a few minutes more.

7:20. Maybe just 5 more minutes.

7:28, just until 7:30, she could wait a bit, perhaps he had a slow start.

7:35. Ok, she had to get to school on time. She wasn't going to wait too long.

7:45.

"Ok that's it!" she snapped suddenly, alarming her younger brother who had already come downstairs and started eating.

"Sorry!" She said quickly. "It'd be faster to walk to school."

And with that, she quickly rushed out of her house and walked quickly along the sidewalk. She then pulled out her watch, 7:55. Oh great, there was no way she could get to school by 8:15.

That was when she heard a honk.

"Hey, where were you today?" Much to her surprise, Luigi was leaning on his seat as he pulled the car to a stop towards the curb. Mario was sitting in the backseat, he gave a quick wave.

She raised an eyebrow. "Where was I? I waited for 30 minutes, you were a no-show."

He shrugged. "Mario got me held up."

"Hey!" His brother shouted defensively.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Its not my fault you tried to drown yourself in the shower today. I had to wait for ages before I started banging the door for you to come out."

Mario hissed. "Hey! With all of that drama on Friday, I'm afraid to go back to school."

Luigi gulped. "Oh well, um..."

She frowned. Now it had just gotten awkward. Much to her relief, Luigi immediately diffused the subject.

"Anyway, we got to your house 5 minutes after your brother said you'd left, man you walk fast." He tried humorously, but her frown was still unfazed.

"Well, I kind of didn't want to be late to school. Why didn't you text me or something?"

"Well, you could have texted me, I was in such a rush I forgot to."

She groaned. "I don't know. Maybe because you haven't texted me all weekend."

She wished she hadn't said anything, because Luigi suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"You should probably get into the car, since we'll be late and all." He replied nervously, after a long silence.

She nodded and instead of taking her usual front seat, she sat in the back of the convertible with Mario.

Mario attempted to resume casual conversation about homework and such and occasionally the two of them would put in a reply, but all of them could sense the tension in the atmosphere.

Rosalina had never been so glad to get out of the car. Then she remembered something.

"Did you pick up Daisy?"

Luigi shook his head. Although treading on this topic was sure to cause more trouble, she hoped he hadn't passed her house.

"I was at her house first, only because its easier, although you live next to each other, but I'm not showing favoritism or anything-"

"Luigi," she cut him off, "Please stay on topic."

"Well, I was a little late to her place as well, but her mom said she had left earlier than I would have normally arrived because she needed to get to school early or something."

"Right..." Rosalina doubted Daisy had anything serious reason besides the fact she was avoiding her and Luigi.

"Come on guys, hustle!" Mario said, grabbing the pair and dragging them into the school building.

8:10. She had made it on time.

* * *

><p>Although World History was typically her favorite subject, Birdo couldn't concentrate today.<p>

"You're such a wimp." Well, that was what Peach would say. Right now she didn't want to think about Peach. She didn't even think Peach cared that she was upset, but it wasn't like she could actually show her true feelings to the girl. This was PEACH after all.

"Hey, are you going to pay attention? Mr. Goomba is going to eat you alive." She was brought back to reality by the snap of Toadette's finger.

"Sorry, I'm still kind of hung up about Friday." She answered with a sigh.

Toadette raised her eyebrow. "Oh come off it now. It wasn't all too bad for you."

She frowned at her seemingly unsympathetic friend. "Like you'd understand."

Toadette shrugged apologetically. "Sorry babe, but Rosie has it harder than you do."

Birdo groaned in frustration. "Don't you ever just get mad at her?"

"Rosalina?"

She shook her head. "I mean Peach!"

Toadette bit her lip. "Um, I kind of get annoyed with her sometimes, I mean its super rare. It almost like never happens, but you know, no matter how great a person is, you get annoyed with them sometimes."

"Uh-huh." She faced her friend with a suspicious expression on her face.

"So sometimes, I get pissed." Toadette admitted. "But don't you dare tell-"

"I wasn't going to." She interrupted. "Actually, I think I'm really mad right now. Think how Yosh must be feeling."

And then a smirk appeared on her face. "You!" She shrieked.

Everyone in the class turned to face them with a confused expression on their faces. Before this the girls had been in mere whispers.

"Ladies, care to share something with the class?" Mr. Goomba's stern controlling voice was frightening enough as it was, but now his expression looked annoyed.

"S-sorry." Toadette replied with a stutter.

He mumbled something under his breath that none of the students could hear, and then he resumed teaching the class.

"You still like him." She hissed under her breath, pointing a finger at her best friend.

Birdo shook her head. "NO WAY!"

This was once again quite loud. Mr. Goomba was quite impatient now.

"Ladies, if you would please, I can see you are obviously very distracted so let me help you out."

He tapped his fingers on his desk before quickly pointing to Luma. "You girl."

She looked shocked. "Me? What did I do?"

He ignored his question. "Toadette please switch with Mario for today."

Toadette looked at him in disbelief but grabbed her things and purposely bumped Luma on the shoulder while they switched desks."

Although Luma was a quiet student, Birdo had difficulty concentrating when Luma was constantly taking fearful glances at her.

"Hey!" she said finally, irritated enough. "Quit staring at me, it's freaky."

She muttered an almost inaudible apology before keeping her eyes plastered to the board.

After a bit the class got assigned a worksheet, which would probably take up the rest of class and maybe some time at home too.

Birdo was usually good at World History, but seeing as she hadn't paid attention for a good part of class she hadn't gotten a few questions.

"Hey Luma, what'd you get for 16?" She asked, keeping her eyes on her paper.

"Um, well, I'm not s-s-sure if my answer's right, so um, you might not want to ask me, but I can t-t-tell you anyway I guess." Luma stumbled through the whole sentence.

Birdo rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what you put, I'm not asking you anything difficult. What are you so afraid of anyway?" She was starting to get pretty annoyed.

"S-sorry Birdo, I j-just thought you might," she paused for a second, "nevermind."

"Now just tell me what you were going to say, I'm not going to call you out on it." She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

Luma shook her head. "Its just something that Peach did. It was a long time ago; it doesn't matter."

"I know that Peach is mean to you all the time, but that doesn't mean I'm the same as her." she whispered, not wanting everyone to hear again.

She shook her head, "Sorry, I just figured since you were friends with Peach, you'd hate me as much as she does."

She smiled sympathetically at Luma. "She doesn't hate you. She just needs someone to pick on so she can make herself feel better."

Birdo never imagined she'd be comforting _Luma _of all people, about the way Peach could act, but she felt bad for this girl all of a sudden, it was as if the reality of Peach's cruelty was finally hitting her.

Oh who was she kidding? She'd known for a long time, but she hadn't been smart enough to do anything about it. And here she was now, doing everything Peach told her to do.

Perhaps she had been wrong to blindly follow Peach. Things were going to have to change.

* * *

><p>Daisy nervously tapped her pencil on the desk, as she tried to focus on her math homework. It was hard enough, since the teacher had been stupid enough to leave the classroom unsupervised so he could go flirt with the literature teacher in the teacher's lounge. Obviously, the students had gone crazy when he left.<p>

"Hey, don't worry. I know you have to talk to Rosie next period, but there's no need to panic. She's pretty chill."

Daisy looked over at him and smiled. Who knew he could be so helpful?

"Thanks." she managed. "I just don't think this will end well."

"Well, its better to sort things out than to make it more awkward for the future."

She sighed. "You're probably right."

The bell rang and Daisy was still nervous, but she headed out the door, ready to talk to her friend.

* * *

><p>"Oof watch where you're going!" Birdo's first instinct was to snap at the idiot who had whammed into her, when she had rushed out of the class.<p>

"I'm not in the mood right now. Besides you were the one who wasn't paying attention. I couldn't move out of the way in time."

Birdo was surprised to see Daisy retorting, as she typically would have ducked her head and scurried inside.

"Oh, well sorry then."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Birdo frowned. Maybe she didn't believe her. Daisy was probably still pissed at Peach. Was it time to make amends?

"I meant it."

Daisy looked puzzled.

"I meant it. I'm sorry. For...everything."

It was surprising to see Birdo saying such things. Yet her tone sounded sincere, and there wasn't a hint of fakeness in her facial expressions.

"Oh, well um..." Daisy tried to string together a sentence, but she wasn't sure how to respond. "It doesn't matter anyways. It was mostly Peach anyhow."

She hoped they were talking about the same thing at the least.

Birdo shook her head. "No, _I_ bullied you because Peach wanted me to. It wasn't just her who made your life miserable. It was _me _too."

She shrugged. "Why the sudden change of heart? Did she have to force you to break up with your boyfriend in order for you to realize this?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Birdo admitted. "Um, how is stuff going with you and Rosalina and Luigi and stuff. You know?"

Boy this was really awkward. The girls had rarely exchanged words. Unless you counted all the times that Birdo had taken pot shots at her.

Daisy gritted her teeth. "To Be Decided. I'm unsure of whats going to happen. But I'm hoping for the best. If it doesn't work out, I guess I still have Mario and Yoshi."

Birdo's eyes flickered with sadness at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name, but she immediately regained her composure. "Oh, that's cool then."

"Oh no. No its not." Daisy buried her face in her hands. "They're alright, but I can't hang out with them _all _the time."

Birdo chuckled slightly.

"I'm serious. Mario spends so much time complaining. And Yoshi is such a geek."

Birdo nodded instantly in agreement. "I know right! He used to play Call Of Duty all weekend when I called him up. It was so obnoxious because he would keep ignoring them for a stupid video game."

Both the girls laughed slightly, before Birdo remembered that she was no longer with Yoshi. And that she was talking to Daisy.

"Well...um..." she stood there awkwardly.

"Later then." Daisy stated, followed by a deafening silence.

At that instant the late bell rang.

"Oh crap. I'm late for physics. Mr. Larson is going to kill me." Birdo ran off.

_Saved by the bell. _Daisy thought to herself. That hadn't been too bad. She walked into class where the students were just settling down into their seats. Her desk wasn't next to Rosalina; they were separated by Toad's seat.

Mr. Goomba began his boring lecture while she took out her pencil and started taking notes.

Suddenly, Toad was tapping her.

She turned around. "What?" she hissed. "You better take your own notes this time, because I'm not letting you copy mine this time."

He ignored her and handed her a tiny slip of paper.

_We need to talk. _

She didn't have to ask Toad if the note was from Rosalina.

She attempted to make eye contact with her, but she was glued to her notebook.

Instantly, she turned the note around and scribbled, _Ok, right after class, _before handing it to Toad.

"Here. Give this to Rosalina."

"I'm not your messenger." He insisted, but he took the note anyway. "That's the last one." And with that he handed it to Rosalina.

Daisy attempted to focus on her notes, but all she could think about was what she was going to say. She felt nervous, but like Yoshi had said, it had to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Mwahaha, I'm so evil! I would have made it longer, but I figure it would be best to get this out all ready. I can assure you, I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be next week or the week after. I'd like 30 reviews, but the more that come, the faster I write. I didn't feel like this chapter was that strong though. Answer the stuff I asked you guys at the author's note at the top guys! Gracias! <strong>

**~Sirius**


	9. Romantic Resolutions

**Wow, that took forever, sorry guys, been really focused on school, but it kind of sucks right now, especially my spanish teacher...I hate her. **

**Clearly you guys skipped the A/N, because no one answered the questions, (its ok though, it was pretty long, like obnoxiously long) but you did review quickly, so I thank all you dedicated followers, even if you're not reviewing, (but if you aren't it would be reallyyyyy awesome if you did :D),**

** Answer the questions please, I've made more space to read, so you can read it easier this time. Remember, I will definitely take your thoughts into consideration and use them to direct the final plot details of the story, but I won't stray too far from the originally planned plot line. If I feel so, I might write a few alternate endings. **

**1) Rosalina/Luigi or Daisy/Luigi, what should be endgame and why? I know most of you will say Luaisy, but I'd like to see how many people feel so and why. **

**2) Should Birdo and Yoshi end up together in the end? Again, I've got a few ideas for this couple, but my final verdict will probably rely on your wishes.**

**3) Who is your favorite character in this story so far? Who and why? **

**4) Should I write a sequel when this story ends? I estimate around 5 more chapters, so I think most of you might like to see a sequel, or you might prefer to leave it as it is. If I do write a sequel it will not be super long, probably a one shot, or 3-5 chapters at the most. I will be focusing all my energy on the Kickin It fandom, for which I am in the process of writing a story for right now, so any fans of this show, keep an eye out. **

**40 reviews till next chapter! You guys are so good at this though!**

**I want to have 5 more chapters in the story to complete it, they may be long chapters though, and that might take a lot of time, but I'd like to finish the story before I lose interest in it; it happens wayy too easily. **

****Have you heard? I got a twitter now! Link is on my profile! I hope to provide updates using my twitter, which I have recently started, just so I don't have to keep putting this long A/N at the top, and you can get more info related to the story! I know I seem really desperate begging for followers, but it would be pretty awesome. ****

**Oh and a shout out to Future Fantasy Writer and Kellyl4259, who have been reading and reviewing the story from the very beginning. **

**Thanks to all my other reviews and readers as well! Everytime I get a review it brightens up my day! I love you guys!**

**~Sirius**

* * *

><p><em>Bringg. <em>

The bell rang and Daisy jumped out of her seat nervously.

Rosalina approached Daisy; her face still seemingly calm and somewhat friendly. She began to speak, "We should go walk."

Daisy complied.

The girls were strolling through the courtyard, during the 5 minute break, both had literature next, and Mrs. Miho wasn't one to fret over lateness, so the pair was free to meander aimlessly.

"Was what Peach said true? I need you to be honest." Rosalina asked, finally breaking the silence.

Daisy nodded her head meekly and faced the ground, fidgeting nervously with her fingers. Her voice began softly, "I kind of did like Luigi, I'm not really sure about everything she said about him."

Rosalina's eyes were almost unreadable, but when Daisy finally took a quick glance she could see a bit of hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She continued.

Rosalina was still silent. She was no longer facing Daisy, she seemed unfocused all of a sudden, staring at the brick wall as she continued walking at normal pace.

Daisy sensed no response would be coming soon, so it was perhaps better to finish her side of the story so Rosalina could judge fairly.

"I tried to get rid of it, but I couldn't. And, you and Luigi were just so...in love. So, I just kept it to myself. Or so I thought. Peach is a lot smarter than she acts."

She smiled a little, trying to get a reaction out of Rosalina with her slight humor, but it didn't look like there was much more to do.

"So, it would be really cool if we could just pretend it didn't happen." And with that she was done, awaiting Rosalina's final verdict.

They were silent for a while, until Rosalina finally spoke. "You're a good friend Daisy."

She was't sure how to respond to that, so Daisy figured it was best to let Rosalina do all the talking.

"I'm not mad at you. Its just going to be...different. Its going to be different now." She said in a calm manner.

"Yea...really different." was all Daisy could add.

This didn't exactly make things normal again, but at least most of the tension she had been feeling was cleared.

"Um...have you Luigi talked and stuff?" Daisy asked nervously, still curious.

Rosalina shook her head. "I'm not sure what's going to happen right now really."

Daisy felt guilt bubbling up inside her stomach.

Rosalina seemed to understand Daisy's intense feelings because she began to speak, "No, its better this way I guess. I don't want to be with someone who wasn't completely sure about his feelings. I just need some time to work this out."

Daisy nodded, not entirely relieved, but nevertheless glad they could at least talk. "So.." she started, "Should we got to class now?"

"I guess so." Rosalina answered, and the girls headed to class.

* * *

><p>"Yawn, physics is such a bore." Peach stated as she draped her arm casually around Mario's shoulder.<p>

Mario's eyes grew wide with surprise and disbelief. Yet he was still thrilled. Peach had never displayed the slightest of interest in him before.

Toad was starting to get irritated. Peach had initially began giving Mario flirtatious waves and glances throughout the period, but now she seriously getting out of hand. Toad could see Bowser on the other side of the room, crushing his pencil giving Mario the evil eye.

From what Bowser had been complaining about this morning, he gathered that the pair had a minor spat on Sunday because Bowser wouldn't accompany Peach on her shopping trip due to a mandatory football practice.

Peach was quite unreasonable in this aspect, but he supposed she must have pulled the argument that he never wanted to go shopping and made excuses even if he wasn't busy.

But did she actually expect Bowser to enjoy carrying her heavy shopping bags for hours?

Although the couple hadn't split again this time, they were obviously tense with each other, something that was easy to tell because they handled it the same way every freaking time.

While Bowser chose to angrily punch things, Peach went out of her way to flirt with other guys every given opportunity.

Tie this in with the fact that she had finally identified Mario, and all three of them were in the same room; you could only end up with disaster.

"Oh my god I am like sooooo tired now." She said batting her eyelashes as she nestled her head into Mario's shoulder while taking a sneaking glance at Bowser.

He was furious. This was evident to Peach as she returned his dangerous gaze with a devious smirk.

"Wow. Isn't this weird how my head fits perfectly on your shoulder Marshall?" She gave a quite fake but good romantic sigh while Mario had a lovestruck expression on his face.

"His name is Mario actually." Toad stated, hoping to intercept this interaction and keeping Mario from being pummeled by Bowser.

"Oh whatever. I was pretty close." She retorted angrily, reading his intentions.

"Mario, don't let her play you like a fool." He hissed into his ear.

"Shut up dude. I've never gotten this far with her before." He replied back, not heeding his words.

"Mr. Groban, I think there's a little too much PDA here." Toad shouted.

His teacher turned to face him and raised an eyebrow.

The rest of the class turned curiously and stared at Peach and Mario.

Peach was flustered and quickly got away from him. "Ugh get away from me you creep."

Mario looked devastated and confused.

Bowser looked plain angry at the pair, but nevertheless pleased that they were separated. He nodded curtly at Toad.

Peach kept her eyes glued to her work for the rest of the period, much to a visibly upset Mario's disappointment.

Toad figured he might have to intervene and set Mario straight; Peach was never into him and she never would be, but Mario approached him on his own.

"Dude! I thought we were friends. Peach totally freaked when you called her out. She won't even look at me now." He barked at him before he could even open his mouth.

"I was saving your butt from getting kicked. Bowser looked about ready to murder you." He retorted. "If you can't be grateful for that, just don't complain next time when Bowser dunks you in the toilets."

"You think there will be a next time?" Mario asked hopefully.

Toad sighed, clearly frustrated. "Why are you such an idiot? All you think about is Peach. Don't you ever want to come out of your fantasy and focus on the better things in life?"

Mario frowned. "She's your friend too man. Why are you badmouthing her now?"

"Because she's not a good person! I don't know why you and everyone in the school loves her so much. Or they pretend to at least, because I know that none of them actually do."

Toad bit his lip, surprised with what he had just said. Given, he had been the one to say it, but still, it didn't particularly sink it until just now.

Mario shook his head. "I'm not catching your drift bro. I'll catch up with her after class."

Toad sighed. He knew there was no way that he could get anything more through Mario's thick skull while his mind was still on Peach, so the best thing to do was accept he had done everything he could.

* * *

><p>"So girl?" Toadette quickly approached Birdo after the bell rang. She had managed to avoid Toadette for the first 3 periods because she knew she was inevitably going to ask about Yoshi. But it was lunch time and Birdo could put her off no longer.<p>

"Yea?" She purposely avoided looking at Toadette and instead starting walking more quickly to the cafeteria, seeming disinterested.

"Do you actually like Yoshi?" Toadette asked, attempting to make eye-contact with Birdo.

"Uhh, no." She lied.

It was, however, apparent to Toadette that she was lying.

"Alright, maybe I do." Birdo responded to her friend's questioning stare.

"Girl...I knew it! Why did you break up with him then?"

Birdo gave her the are-you-actually-asking-this-question look.

"Ok, so Peach told you. You didn't have to listen to her." Toadette insisted.

"Look who's talking. You're the one afraid to be seen with your other friends in front of her. I reckon you'd dump them if Peach made you." She retorted.

Toadette rolled her eyes. "As if."

"Um, I think you know the honest answer too."

"I refuse to dignify that with a response" She answered stiffly.

Birdo smirked. "You just did."

Toadette turned red. "I meant a legit response."

"Right..." Birdo responded with a slight grin.

The girls laughed as Toadette punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"So..." Toadette began.

"So what?"

She smiled. "What's going to happen between you and Yoshi now?"

Birdo shrugged. "I don't know. I really wish I could fix things with him."

Toadette frowned. "What Peach did to you was uncalled for."

Birdo tried to smile. "I did it to myself. I can't blame Peach for everything. I ruined everything."

* * *

><p>For Rosalina this was going to be hard. She had been with Luigi for a long time and she knew that the impending break-up would leave her devastated. But like the very much awkward conversation with Daisy, it had to be done.<p>

She stood at the entrance of the cafeteria, and she caught a glimpse of Luigi, Mario and Yoshi at the lunch table. Mario and Yoshi were engaged in deep conversation, probably about some video game, but Luigi wasn't emotionally present. His gaze was drifting towards Rosalina, but he quickly turned away and attempted to appear as a part of Mario and Yoshi's discussion.

Luigi, I think we both know this conversation has to happen at one point or another. I'd like to have it now." She stated bluntly as she quickly paced towards the table, causing Yoshi and Mario to scamper off with haste before having to be told.

"Uhh...maybe you should talk to Dai-" he started nervously but Rosalina quickly cut him off.

"I already did and that's my own situation. But right now I need you to answer this question right now. Do you or do you not have feelings for Daisy?" She asked.

But before he could open his mouth. "And don't even think about lying to me." she added with a slight smile. "I've been with you long enough to know how to tell."

Long awkward silence.

"I...might, I think I do, no I don't, I just...I don't know." He barfed up word salad.

Rosalina raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ok. But its confusing, because I like you in the same way, but I don't even know if its possible to like two people at once. You're both great, and its even worst because you both are best friends too, I never suspected she liked me either, so I just pretended there was nothing about her that I liked in that way, and we were happy." He finished.

"That's deep. I'm going to be honest with you. I'm heartbroken. I feel like you lead me on even though I know that's not what it is." She replied uncharacteristically. Rosalina wasn't the type to let people know how she felt if it was going to hurt them. Luigi was surprised.

"I'm sorry, you're the last person I want to hurt like this, but it just turned out this way." he said sighing.

"Then, it's just best if we end it off like this then." Another, slightly unlikely statement from Rosalina. Everyone seemed to be full of surprises lately.

"Friends then?" He asked hopefully, offering his hand.

Rosalina didn't shake it, instead she shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, you'll always be special to me, but if we're going to be friends again, its going to take a long time. I don't want to cut you off, but realistically speaking, a girl needs some space after a break-up or she'll keep thinking there's hope. Just let me be for a while."

"O-O-Ok. I can live with that." He finally managed to say after a little stuttering.

"What are you going to do about Daisy then?" She asked, not wanting to tread on their broken relationship for much longer. She supposed a nice conversation with him before parting ways for a while would be nice. If he wasn't happy with her, maybe at least she could get him with Daisy.

"I don't think I'm ready for a commited relationship again just yet. Only time will tell where I'm going after this. We'll talk again soon then?" He asked hopefully, "I don't want to loose your friendship."

She smiled. "You won't. I just need the same as you do. Time." She stood up from the table and walking off. She didn't know where her friendship with him was going to go after that, but she could only hope for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know a ton of you have been waiting for that to happen, so how did I handle it? was is good, bad, ok? Answer the questions at the top in your review, it will help in the final tying up of plots. I know I've been neglecting Mario a lot in this story, but he will be featured heavily in the next chapter, and I hope to resolve the whole Mario-Peach-Bowser conflict, I think it might get a little intense next chapter. BirdoYoshi storyline I like, I hope to do something with it next chapter as well. I don't think it'll be quite what you expect. So it looks like some of the populars aren't so sure if their friends are all they're cracked up to be aren't they? Wait and see what happens. :) Don't forget to review! It would make my day! **


	10. Peachy Pie

**Wow, I haven't updated in a while right? Sorry about that, school has been so difficult lately and I've also been having some personal issues. But now, here's that long awaited update! Thanks to all my loyal readers! You guys are supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious! Any of you Percy Jackson fans should check out my other Percabeth story. ****Oh and not to be annoying again but, my twitter is siriusblackrox. please follow! 60 revie****ws until next chapter! I figure 2-3 more chapters and since holidays are coming up, my next update will most likely be after finals. Has anyone noticed I changed my penname? Hope I didn't confuse anyone. Toodles!**

* * *

><p>"It's Mario Time!" Bowser exclaimed. He had skipped class to hang with his cronies and plan his revenge.<p>

No one could touch his girl. Who did Mario think he was?

"Yea, lets go beat up that loser!" Wario shouted, perhaps more excited than he should have been.

"Shut up you idiot." Bowser snarled for no particular reason. Wario seemed to anger him a lot lately.

"Sorry boss." Wario muttered, as Toad patted him on the back.

"You didn't have to get mad at Wario. There was really no need to." Toad stated calmly, but Bowser ignored him.

"We've got to get him after school ends with the rest of the football team. You can promise Waluigi, Boo and Kamek will be there right?" He asked Wario.

He nodded.

He grinned menacingly. "Excellent. And Toad, you better get DK and Diddy there as well."

Toad shook his head. "Come on man this is ridiculous. Are you really gonna bring the whole football team to pound on Mario because Peach was flirting with him?"

Bowser growled. "He was totally onto my girl. He's asking for it."

Toad shook his head. "Don't waste your time on him, he's not worth it." He tried.

Bowser frowned. "Are you trying to protect your loser friends? Whose side are you on?"

"You're my best friend bro!" He exclaimed. "I'm just trying to stop you from making a stupid mistake."

"The only mistake here is me listening to you trying to protect those losers. Now if it bothers you that much stay out of it, but don't get in my way or you'll be asking for it too. I can get Diddy and DK myself." And with that said, he purposely pushed Toad to the side and headed off with Wario following closely behind him.

He stood watching his friends head off discussing their plan. There was no way he could let this happen, despite the consequences he would face from Bowser.

* * *

><p>Mario was determined to talk to Peach. He had missed his chance after class because Bowser had been circling the hallways daring him to approach Peach and during lunch time Peach was surrounded by her cheer friends and it was impossible to talk to her when she was with so many people.<p>

They had another class together though and Bowser wasn't here either. This was his chance.

"Hey-" He stopped himself quickly before he said something stupid. This was Peach after all, he couldn't just say something ridiculous. He need some cool and catchy pick-up line.

"Hey Peach!"

No answer. Which was funny since she was right in front of him.

"Peach?"

Still no answer. He attempted poking her.

"HEY PEACHIE PIE!"

Fortunately the teacher was too busy playing solitare on his laptop to notice, but many of the students in the back turned and stared curiously.

Peach blushed slightly and rolled her eyes before she turned around.

"What?" She demanded.

"Uhh..."

"Are you just wasting my time again?"

"Areyoufromtennesse?" He blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't catch that exactly."

"Are you from Tennesse?" He asked, almost out of breath.

She groaned. "Oh no not this one. Don't even bother Martin."

"Because you're the only ten I see." He blabbed not bothering to correct his name.

Peach rolled her eyes, "Is that the best you can do?"

Mario was speechless. What was he supposed to do now?

She smirked. "Tell you what, after school let's meet up in the courtyard ok? We can go get fro-yo or something. Now just stop bugging me."

Mario was dumbstruck. Was he really going on a date with Peach?

There was a rather unsettling feeling he had about what she said, but he ignored it, after all what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>It was the last period of the school day. Toad was anxious to talk to Mario, but Mario insisted he had to talk to Luigi.<p>

He tried to grasp parts of their conversation, but they were talking in hushed whispers and he couldn't get too close without it being obvious.

The most he had picked up from the conversation was "Peach", "Yogurt", and "courtyard".

Just then, the bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats.

"Ok class. Today we are going to be analyzing a few reading sections from our novel, so I'm going to put you into pairs and the two of you will work together. I want minimal talking and I expect it will be work-related. If it gets too loud, you're going to have to work on your own. This is due at the end of class and will count as a quiz grade."

The class groaned loudly.

He raised his eyebrow, "Or you could do this on your own."

That shut them up so he began to read off pairs.

"Kim and Ron, Megan and Liz, Fred and George, Clark and Lois, Lucy and Ethel, Steve and Tony, Daryl and John, Bill and Ted, Pam and Jim, Lizzie and Miranda, Ross and Rachel, Corey and Shawn, Toad and Mario, Paul and John, and Luigi and Daisy." **(Read A/N at bottom) **

He noticed Luigi and Daisy both glancing nervously around the room and refusing to face each other. He was pleased he was placed with Mario, this was his chance to warn him.

Mr. Martelli passed out the worksheet and everyone scrambled to sit with their partners. He noticed Luigi and Daisy's awkward movements towards one another but he could worry about that later.

"Sup bro?" Mario asked, "Looking overly happy. You seemed eager to talk to me before class."

Toad nodded. "Just trust me on this. Bowser is pissed. And when he's pissed; he's merciless. Just don't be alone and after school ends leave with Luigi or someone as fast as you can. Don't stay after school for anything. Bowser is hunting you down."

Mario shook his head. "No way man. I'm no coward."

Toad groaned. "Don't be an idiot. Just get out of school as fast as you can or he'll pulverize you."

"But today is not ideal." He whined. "I finally got a date with the girl of my dreams."

Toad tried hard to stifle a laugh but he was unable to hold in his dry chuckle. "You couldn't _possibly _be referring to Peach."

Mario grinned widely. "That I am my friend. I have my very own Peachy Pie."

Ugh. That sounded so gross Toad wanted to throw up.

"Dude. I'm telling you. Either she's planning on being a no-show or she has an ulterior motive. Don't you think its strange how she finally decides to pay attention to you? I mean nothing has changed. And after what she's done to Daisy?"

Mario shrugged. "Daisy is my friend. But I can't let friendship stand in the way of my long-term relationship."

Toad frowned. "You are seriously deluded bro. Please just do what I said. I know who we're dealing with."

Mario shrugged. "Maybe...we should do this sheet now. I can't afford to fail another assignment in here."

Toad wasn't particularly convinced Mario was going to follow through on his request. But he had done all he could do.

* * *

><p>"So..." Daisy tried to start some normal conversation, but talking to Luigi felt weird even though she had somewhat resolved things with Rosalina, and she had heard form Rosie last period that the pair had split up.<p>

"Um, what do you think about #3?" He asked, not removing his eyes from the paper.

"Um, I thought the answer was pretty obvious. The girl and the guy feel pretty awkward because the truth about his affair was recently exposed." She answered cooly.

"Oh right. I was just making sure." He replied, still refusing to look at her.

"Listen, we need to talk about something really important." She stated bluntly.

"And what would this be exactly?" He asked, pretending to not know what issue was on her mind.

"Like you don't know." She replied rolling her eyes.

"So this impending issue you wish to discuss with me has already been addressed in our conversation before? I don't recall you saying anything of such great magnitude that your tone implies."

She groaned. Luigi always tried to avoid discussing certain topics by complicating his speech patterns.

"You're unbelievable. I can't believe you're trying to avoid the situation." She said with utmost exasperation.

He grinned. "Luigi style. Swaggie."

Daisy bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Please tell me you did not just say that."

He raised his eyebrow. "Say what? Swaggie?"

She burst out into a fit of giggles, to which he accompanied her, unable to control his laughter as well. Their soft chuckles hadn't attracted the attention of the class nor the teacher, which was nice; the pair was able to share another private friendly moment, just like when they had been at ease with one another.

"Anyways..." she continued after they had calmed down. "Whats going on with us right now?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I mean Rose and I aren't together anymore...but I still think it feels kind of like we are. You know? Its just so weird thinking we aren't."

"Oh." was all she could reply. So, why had they broken up.

"But then there's you." He started speaking again.

Her eyes shot up to meet his. "And?"

"Umm well..." He found it difficult to continue. "I just- I like you, but I need some space to focus on getting myself completely over Ro."

She nodded. "Yea, and I don't want to jump into anything either. Rose is my best friend."

"I know." He replied. "We all just need some space to work things out. But I'm seriously worried about Mario though, I heard he's got a date with Peach. I highly doubt something good is going on."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at Mario. "Anything involving Peach sounds fishy. Keep an eye on him."

He nodded curtly. "I will be. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>"Ok, so Mario ready to head home?" Luigi grabbed his brother's arm after class ended. Toad seemed to catch on quickly to what Luigi was doing and came up to them.<p>

"Oh yea, lets go guys. Luigi said he'd give me a ride today, so you guys we better hurry because I don't want to be late."

Mario chuckled. "To your house?"

Toad nodded. "Yup, I've got a- plenty of work to do."

Mario shook his head. "Alright man. You guys go ahead. I'm going to go get yogurt with Peach. She has a really nice car. Have you seen?"

"Peach has cheer practice today. She must have forgotten to tell you." Toad attempted creating an excuse. "I just remembered."

"Um, you're forgetting the football and cheerleading season ended 2 weeks ago." He stated rolling his eyes.

Toad silently cursed himself for his lame excuse.

"Look man. We're just worried." Luigi shouted at his brother. "Peach is not a character you want to deal with, you know how she is."

Mario finally released himself from his brother's grip.

"I can take care of myself thanks." He retorted brushing his arm of his brother's touch.

"Are you boys done?" The teacher questioned, staring them down.

There was no answer.

"I really need to get home and grade these assignments so I can go and celebrate my son's 16th birthday tonight. So if you will, please get out of my classroom." He snapped, pushing the three out. They had been the last in the class. Even Daisy had darted off as soon as class ended.

"Well?" Luigi asked his stubborn brother.

"I'll talk to you guys later. Just let me be." He answered calmly before heading towards the courtyard.

"We got to stop him. If Bowser sees him, he's screwed." Toad panicked.

Luigi shook his head. "I know he's my bro, but he'll never listen to us. What can we do?"

Toad shrugged. "I don't know! But can't let him do this!"

"Lets go follow him then. At least be able to jump out during trouble." Luigi suggested.

Toad nodded in agreement, and the pair silently followed Mario as he stalked towards the courtyard.

"What are you two still wandering around the hallways for?" A teacher asked, suddenly approaching them as they were creeping on Mario.

How convenient. She had completely not noticed Mario.

"Well, you know..." Toad stated casually.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Well? Is there a club you are affiliated with that is meeting today."

"Yea!" Luigi answered much too enthusiastically.

She stared at him suspiciously. "Well, I am the club coordinator for the school, so I should know of which so called club meeting you are supposed to be at."

Toad gave him the we're screwed look, and attempted to come up with a lame excuse.

"Its a new club we started." He stated. "Its kind of a secret though because we didn't want anyone to make fun of us."

"Is that so?" She asked suspiciously.

Luigi nodded. "Its a club where we get together to uh- talk about our-feelings and stuff. Its super lame, but its great therapy." Toad nodded in fake agreement, even though he thought they could have come up with a better fake club.

She bit her lip. "We do have counselors for these things, dear."

Luigi shrugged. "Its just better for the two of us to talk it out. But after school is the only time we can really get together and have these conversations."

"So why were you wandering around the hallways?"

He thought quickly. "Um, its the most emotional place. In the movies, people always reveal their innermost thoughts in school hallways."

Toad mentally facepalmed.

She frowned. "Next time I catch you loitering in the hallway, try to come up with a better excuse than sharing our feelings club or some other crap. Now get out of here if you're not doing anything productive."

The pair quickly scrambled off.

"What about Mario?" Luigi asked.

Toad shook his head. "We can't do anything. That lady will be circling us like a hawk. What is her problem?"

Luigi shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that Mario is probably in a sticky situation right now. We need to get back inside."

"Let's hope his common sense can get him out of it."

The boys suddenly exchanged looks of fear. Common sense and Mario were two things that didn't mix well.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like? I promise we will find out what happens in the next chapter, and aren't you anxious to know why I asked you to read the AN? Ok, well just for fun, all of the pairs the teacher named in the class are allusions to something. There are real people and characters from books, music, tv shows, ect, and they are either friends, romantic pairing, a work pairing, ect. Can you try to identify as many as you can in your review and give a brief description? The first to identify the most correctly will be the winner. The winner will receive a special prize from me. :) Keep reading! **

**~Sirius **


	11. Mario's Big Mistake

**1) It is the last day of school yes! Which also means many more updates over the break!**

**2) I think I am extending the story a few more chapters, we will see. **

**3) I have decided there will be an epilogue and perhaps alternate endings. **

**4) Winner of the contest was WaterlessEar! Good job, she got all the pairs except for Daryl and John who are from Hall & Oates. She will get to create her own character who will have a minor role in the last few chapters! (If this is you I will PM you the details to create your own character). **

**Quick recap for those who are confused: Last chapter Bowser and his boys planned revenge on Mario, while Peach asked Mario on a date. Luigi and Toad are suspicious of her true intentions, but Mario is adamant. Luigi and Toad are forced out of school, and they are scared for Mario. On a lighter note, Luigi and Daisy seem somewhat resolved. So the trio of friends are back to normal, and Luigi and Ro are broken up. WHat happens next? Stay tuned! **

**End of cheesy television style recap. Commence the story now.**

* * *

><p>It was exactly 4:00.<p>

Mario had been waiting for Peach since 3:50. He hoped she would show up soon.

"Hey Marvin!" She appeared before him batting her eyelashes and giving him a flirty wave.

Mario stood awestruck. The girl he had wanted since middle school was finally his. But he would have preferred if she could say his name properly.

"Actually, my name is Mario." He stated.

She frowned. "I don't like that name very much actually. Can we call you Marshall instead. Its way hotter."

"Um..."

She glowered.

"Sounds good!" He said cheerfully. "I never liked my own name much either."

She giggled flirtatiously and ran her fingers through his hair after making her way next to him.

He went numb. He had never stood this close to Peach before.

"So...about that date?" She asked.

He nodded eagerly. "We should go get some fro-yo. Do you want to leave now?"

She bit her lip. "Um..." She started looking around.

"Not yet. We can just talk here."

Mario chuckled. "Why don't we just go to the yogurt place and talk. Believe me, I'm dying to get to know you too!"

She seemed awfully distant as she looked around before taking a seat on the bench.

She beckoned him. "No no, just listen to me. We can rest for a bit. I'm tired."

Mario shrugged as he sat down next to her. "So, have you ever played Call Of Duty?"

She blinked. "Excuse me what?"

He grinned. "Only the most amazing game ever!"

She shrugged and looked around swiftly.

"I'm not familiar with it!"

Mario felt like a giant weight crushing on his heart. His soul mate had never even _heard _of Call Of Duty? He supposed he would have to tell her.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so you got a plan to get us inside with stealth?" Luigi asked his friend.<p>

Toad shook his head. "We already tried most of the entrances. There are either teachers guarding the doors, or they're locked. I wonder how come Mario and Peach haven't been caught yet. And the football team if they're in there."

"Mario said he was meeting Peach in the courtyard." Luigi explained. "Most people don't go around there."

"Well, how do we get there?" Toad asked.

Luigi opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, they were greeted by Daisy, Rosalina, and Yoshi.

"Hey guys!" Yoshi greeted enthusiastically.

"Thanks for waiting for us." Rosalina said smiling at Luigi. "But why is Toad here?"

"Were you guys in school this whole time?" Toad asked.

The trio nodded. "We had band practice." Yoshi stated simply.

"I felt like blowing it off." Daisy said with a shrug, "But Rosie being the president and all simply couldn't miss it."

"Hey! This was an important practice."

"Like you need to practice, Mrs. President. You're the best in our class!" Yoshi replied rolling his eyes.

She chuckled. I wouldn't be the best without practice. Try it sometime. It actually works."

They continued their light bickering, but luigi paid little attention. He had an idea.

"Say, the band entrance is still opened right?"

The band kids looked at him curiously, but Toad nodded with approval.

* * *

><p>"...and that's how I broke my pinky toe for the fourth time." Mario finished.<p>

Peach nodded pretending to listen. She was utterly bored. Spending half an hour with the loser was too unbearable. Where was _he_?

She frowned as Mario began another story just as boring as the last.

"I'm leaving now." She said quickly standing up.

Mario stood quickly, his eyes widening. "Why? We haven't even gotten yogurt yet."

"I know, but this was a mistake." She turned on her heel and attempted to exit.

It was just then she spotted _him. _With his friends. Looking unusually angry. This was her chance.

In about the right time Mario fell on his knees and begged. "Please Peach. We can try this out just once."

First she attempted to catch _his_ eye. He met hers with a blaze of anger. Then she turned to look at Mario.

She gave her very best fake flirty smile. "Yes baby?" She ran her fingers through his hair again, and looked for _his _reaction. As expected his jaw had clenched with pain.

And just for good measure, there was one way to encite the ultimate jealously.

Before Mario could comprehend, Peach's lips descended onto his, and he found himself kissing her back.

She felt like throwing up. Kissing Mario was gross, but she forced herself because she knew nothing else would make _him _angrier.

And right on cue, he barged in.

.

.

.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND!" Bowser roared angrily.

Peach backed away from Mario and smirked. Her job was done. Now, _he _was angry.

* * *

><p>"We should get there quickly." Luigi stated rushing his friends.<p>

Toad nodded. "What if Bowser already got him?"

Rosalina shook in fear. "I can't believe you guys waited till now to tell me. Maybe I could have talked some sense into him."

"No one told me either!" Yoshi insisted. "And I'm his best friend!"

"There was no time!" Luigi exclaimed. "Lets just focus on saving his stupid butt!"

"I-I think we're too late!" Daisy said with a solemn expression as she rushed ahead of the rest of them and stood outside the courtyard in shock.

They joined her quickly to see Mario laying on the ground beaten up.

"Oh no!" Rosalina whispered in pain.

Yoshi pushed the door open and went inside, while the others joined him.

"Mario what happened?" Toad asked as he got to his friend.

He looked to be in extreme pain. He had a swollen lip and a black eye. His arms were badly bruised, and he could barely move his feet.

"Peach...trkd ma."

Toad scratched his head. "What?"

"Peach tricked him." Daisy translated quickly. "He can barely move his lips."

"What did she do to you Mario?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"We can ask him later." Rosalina insisted. She turned to Toad and Luigi.

"Come on guys. Let's get him home."

* * *

><p><strong> Ok Reason this chapter is short is because I plan on updating again tomorrow. I just want to leave you guys at another cliffhanger. Obviously you can infer what happened. But you can hear the whole story if I get up to 65 reviews by tomorrow! WaterlessEar, I will send you the details needed to make your character. Keep reviewing guys!<strong>

**~Sirius **


	12. The Real Story

**IMPORTANT: This chapter isn't exactly what I'd consider T but its not exactly as childish as previous chapters. But I'm pretty sure most of the readers are age 10 and above so I think you'll be ok. Oh and the italicized part is the flashback. **

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I had to get in WaterlessEar's character in and I must say I really do like her. :D I know I said I would update more over the break and all, and I will attempt to but we're having so many relatives at my house around the same time! Somewhere around 10 or 11 people not including my immediate family! I know crazy right? Some of them are already here, but once the kids get here we're probably going to be doing stuff together a lot. I was going to do a lot of stuff with my friends this break but I can't now, but I'm really happy my relatives are going to be here! I love my family so much that I'm going to dedicate this chapter to them! 70 Reviews until the next update!  
>~Sirius<strong>

* * *

><p>After getting Mario to their home, Luigi had entrusted Rosalina with the emergency kit and she was currently tending to him in the living room. It was a good thing their parents weren't home because there was no way Mario would want them to see him like this.<p>

"Luigi..." Daisy began nervously.

"Hmm?" He had been in deep thought when she approached him.

"Is there any chance your sister is home?"

Luigi's eyes widened. He couldn't let his baby sister see Mario like this.

"Is she? I didn't hear a thing when we got here."

Daisy shrugged. "Well she's usually in her bedroom reading anyway. She probably figured you guys got home and didn't bother to come down."

He began scratching his neck nervously and pacing nervously. "Oh, it'll break her little heart to see Mario like this. Please go check on her and just hang with her for a while to keep her from coming down."

She raised an eyebrow. "She's pretty good at figuring things out though. I think she'd be more suspicious if I suddenly showed up and decided to hang with her."

"Please!" Luigi pleaded. "You know how much she loves you."

Daisy sighed. She couldn't refuse Luigi.

"Fine." She grumbled. "But there's no telling if I can really keep her occupied for long enough.

* * *

><p>Daisy walked upstair and went to the room 2 doors down. She had been to Luigi's house so many times it was almost as if it was her house.<p>

She knocked lightly on the door.

A soft and friendly voice answered. "Who is it?"

"It's Daisy." She replied.

"Daisy?" She sounded awfully surprised but responded with a "come in" anyway.

"Hey!" Daisy said sounding much too cheerful.

Mario and Luigi's sister, Catarina, an extremely skinny and pale 8th grader with curly auburn colored hair and glasses looked up and smiled.

She was glued to her book. Today she had been reading _Othello_.

"Into Shakespeare lately aren't you?" Daisy asked, sitting next to Catarina on her bed.

Catarina nodded. "What are you doing here? Didn't you and Luigi get into a fight or something?"

Daisy laughed nervously. "No not a fight. A little misunderstanding that's all. Did he tell you we fought?"

She shook her head. "I heard him and Mario talking about it this morning."

"well. Everything's fine now." Daisy assured her.

Catarina sat up excitedly. "Does that you two are _finally _together?"

Daisy nearly fell off the bed. "What!?"

Catarina frowned. "I guess not, I just assumed, I mean-"

"Its ok." Daisy cut her off. "But you do know about Rosalina..."

Catarina looked at her with surprise. "Are they still together? I mean, I heard things got tough after some party you guys went to."

Daisy blushed. "You're one smart cookie aren't you? They are broken up now. But I think he's not interested in dating anyone right now. I think you should stop eavesdropping on your brothers' conversations."

Catarina grinned. "Nah. I like listening to them. They are such girls sometimes."

Daisy giggled. "Oh girl, you know it. Now tell me about this _Othello. _We have to read it next semester and I'm not looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling Mario?" Yoshi asked nervously.<p>

"Better." He replied. The swelling had gone down a bit, and he could talk now, but it still caused him great pain to talk and the rest of his body wasn't exactly in great shape either.

"Fortunately, he didn't dislocate, sprain, or break anything so there's no need to go to a doctor." Rosalina stated calmly, causing Luigi to sigh from relief.

She bit her lip. "But he's still in pretty bad shape. I think you should stay home tomorrow." She said facing Mario.

He shook his head. "I can't. What am I going to tell Ma and Pa?"

Luigi looked at him darkly. "You can't hide this forever. They need to know what happened."

Mario frowned. "But what if Bowser gets in trouble? He'll never leave me alone. He's probably going to attack me again tomorrow."

He sighed and slumped into his chair. "I should just get a transfer. I've completely made a fool of myself and I'm no longer safe."

Rosalina bit her lip. "So, what exactly did happen?"

The others looked at him expectantly.

"We should wait till Daisy gets here." He said. "I don't want to tell it again."

"Where is she anyway?" Toad asked.

"Upstairs. I asked her to watch Catarina." Luigi answered.

"Why?" Mario gave him a questioning look. "She can look after herself, she's 13."

He nodded. "I know, but I don't want her coming down and seeing you like this."

And as if it was right on cue, Daisy came downstairs and greeted her friends.

"I thought you were watching Catarina." Yoshi said.

"I was." She replied simply. "But, I came down just to check on Mario. I told her I was getting her a snack since she was hungry. I think she's ok. She'd probably prefer if she could read in peace though. Now Mario you should tell us the whole story.

Mario sighed, but opened his mouth to speak. "Ok. You guys deserve to know what happend."

_"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND!" Bowser roared angrily._

_Peach backed away from Mario and smirked. Her job was done. Now, he was angry. _

_"Man, I had no idea she kissed me!" Mario replied shifting nervously as he made his way over towards Peach. _

_"Ugh, personal bubble Marvin." She squealed swatting him away. _

_He turned to her with a shocked face. "Peach? What do you- are you, I'm just so confused right now." _

_Bowser chuckled. "You're an even bigger idiot than Wario. And that's saying something." He and the rest of the football team laughed._

_"Take that booger brain." Wario shouted at him, obviously not noticing the fact he had also been insulted. _

_Waluigi facepalmed as the rest of the team chuckled at his stupidity. _

_"Let's show this loser how its done." Bowser said menacingly. _

_"I'm not sure if thats a good idea." Dk said nervously. _

_Bowser rolled his eyes. "You gonna back out of this like ol'Toad?" He asked angrily. _

_DK quickly shook his head. _

_Bowser nodded at the team curtly and they all surrounded him... _

"They just pounded on you?" Daisy asked in shock.

He nodded solemnly. "It was terrible. And even DK threw a few punches. I thought he wasn't all bad."

Toad shook his head in shame. "I can't believe even DK went there too. And I know Bowser is terrible but I didn't think he was that cruel."

"And Peach just stood there?" Rosalina asked in disbelief.

"Yea." He sighed. "I don't know why she would do that to me."

"Uh isn't it obvious?"

The voice had not come from the group of friends.

Mario looked pained when he saw his little sister enter the room.

"How much did you hear?" He asked sharply.

"Pretty much everything." She admitted.

"I told you it was a bad habit to eavesdrop on your brothers." Daisy scolded.

Catarina shrugged. "Sorry, but you were taking a long time and I came down to see what was going on and you know..."

She approached her brother and examined his face.

She gasped. "Gosh, what did they do to you?"

He snorted. "I thought you were listening just now."

"Yea, but I can't believe kids in your school are that bad."

"Yea, better believe it kid." Luigi said bitterly.

"Now what are we going to do about it?" She asked her brothers eagerly.

"We?" Both brothers said in unison exchanging looks of worry.

She nodded.

"Look sis," Luigi began firmly, "Stay out of it. Its none of your business."

"But we have to at least tell ma and pa." She insisted.

"I know." Luigi admitted. "But Mario has to be up to it first."

"No." He responded. "This stays between the seven of us."

"Catarina, please go finish reading whatever you were reading." Luigi instructed.

She frowned. "Fine. But this isn't over." She went upstairs and Luigi followed to make sure she went all the way to her room.

After he returned down, Toad whispered softly, "What did Peach do afterwards?"

Mario looked about ready to cry, but he slowly began speaking, "She kind of just looked at me like I was some sort of idiot and then she kinda left with Bowser. They were all laughing at me I think."

Yoshi looked about ready to punch someone. "Why, what is wrong with her? I'm going to-"

"Don't man. I've learned my lesson. No need to go cause Bowser any more trouble." He stated glumly.

Luigi patted him on the back. "Don't despair man. Now you know she's not worth the chase."

"I just," Mario sighed. "I thought she really liked me. Maybe I was clinging to the Peach we knew in middle school. And then a summer later, she got really pretty too, and I guess I was just hoping she was the same Peach on the inside. I should have forgotten about her."

"Yea, you should have." Rosalina said in an I-told-you-so tone.

Mario frowned at her.

"Sorry."

He sighed. "I totally screwed everything up. Bowser isn't going to let me off easy."

"It'll be ok." Toad assured him. "We should tell someone though. Bowser's already gotten into too much trouble before. His dad will be furious if he hears of any more incidents."

"Bowser is going to hate you too now. Just saying." Yoshi stated.

Daisy pinched his arm.

"Ow." He squealed.

"Bad timing much?" She whispered into his ear.

"Its ok guys." Toad responded with a half smile. "Bowser needs to be punished for what he's done."

"If we report him, is there any chance he is going to come back and attack Mario?" Daisy asked.

Toad shrugged. "Maybe. But I was at his house once and I overheard his dad yelling at him last year because some teacher caught him bullying a kid. He almost got suspended but since his dad is highly influential when it comes to the school board since he's one of the biggest contributors, Bowser got away with a month of detention. Apparently, he's going to be sent to boarding school if another serious offense is reported."

Rosalina bit her lip. "I didn't know all that stuff about his dad. Is that why he thinks he can get away with everything?"

Toad shrugged. "I honestly don't think that's it. His dad doesn't take all this stuff lightly. He kind of has high expectations for his son. He wants Bowser to get a football scholarship, but messing with grades and discipline can seriously jeopardize his chances. So his dad basically has Bowser on a leash."

"Obviously, he's set free at school." Daisy said bitterly.

"But my point being is that causing more trouble would be risky game for him. He's more likely to get away with these things if they go unreported." Toad explained.

Mario seemed to be deep in thought.

"Just thought about what you said about Bowser." He said.

"And..." his friends continued.

"I think- maybe he's taking out his anger on his dad, at school."

Luigi chuckled a little, but Rosalina and Daisy looked at him with serious expressions.

"That might be-the single smart thing you've ever said in your life." Daisy said causing the rest to laugh.

"That's not an excuse for beating Mario up." Yoshi insisted.

"Its not." Rosalina agreed. "But, if that's true, then he isn't being a total jerk for no reason."

Luigi gave her a shocked look causing her to quickly defend her stance.

"I'm not saying its justifiable." She insisted. "What he did is still terrible, but we could get to solving the problem in a better way if we figure this out."

Toad nodded. "I'm actually starting to see the point you're making. But you can't really do anything about it. I mean you can't just go talk to him. And whenever I even mention his dad he just gets really angry. Its not in our hands what happens with his dad."

"But I feel like I want to do something." Mario said joining the conversation again. "Bower's been nothing but terrible to me. But, I'd feel really good about myself if I did something good like that. And if we just get him expelled or something, he'll be bullying some other poor kid."

"I think Mario and I are actually on the same page for once." Rosalina observed.

"Are you sure Mario?" Daisy asked. "I mean you're the victim here."

He hesitated to answer, but he finally spoke. "I think I want to try something."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think about the whole Bowser's dad thing. I know it was kind of random, but there's a little depth to Bowser now. I thought it would give a more interesting turn to the story. So what is Mario going to do now? Also, did you guys like WaterlessEar's OC Catarina? You'll be seeing more of her soon. 70 reviews till next update. Ciao!<strong>

**~Sirius **


	13. The Fallout

**Hola mis amigos. Ok, first off, its ridiculous how long its been since an update, and I know you guys are mad, but I've been incredibly busy since school started trying to maintain a decent average. I'll attempt to have more regular updates, but I can't promise anything. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get something out for you guys since its been too long. 80 reviews until next update! Thanks everyone who has been reading and reviewing. **

**~Sirius**

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Birdo asked in disbelief; she couldn't believe what she was hearing from her so called best friend.<p>

The girls were all at Peach's house for their weekly beauty session and Peach's mother's delicious baked ziti.

She and Toadette exchanged glances of disappointment and turned to face Peach while Dixie sat there grinning like an idiot.

Peach had a complacent expression on her face as she continued to paint her nails.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked rolling her eyes. "You guys have been acting really weird lately.

"Don't you think that..." Toadette began nervously.

"Think what?" Peach demanded staring her down.

"Yea think what?" Dixie asked.

"Shut up Dixie." Peach barked. "I don't need some idiot to repeat everything I say."

Dixie was crestfallen. She bit her lip and pretended to choose a nail polish bottle out of the huge tub.

"Never mind." Toadette mumbled quietly, clearly still possessing some fear of Peach.

Peach gave her a suspicious look, but she shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to paint her toes.

"Don't you think that was out of line?" Birdo questioned her.

Toadette gave her a grateful look.

Peach however, didn't look so happy. "I think I can tell for myself what is and isn't out of line thanks."

"Clearly you can't. You just yelled at Dixie for no reason and you purposely got Mario into trouble with Bowser just for your stupid jealousy schemes." Birdo uncharacteristically shouted.

Peach's expression went from stern to threatening as she shot a death glare at Birdo.

"I'm sorry, _what _did you just say?" She asked, daring her to repeat herself.

Birdo looked frightened as she began to reply, "Umm, I just think..."

Her voice trailed off into silence as Peach continued to glare, but Toadette wasn't going to keep silent this time.

"She said she's sick of you being so terrible to people." Toadette snapped. Finally breaking the menacing silence.

Peach was silent for a while, she didn't stare at them nor make any frightening faces.

And within a minute she continued to paint her nails, not heeding any attention to the girls surrounding her.

This time however, she looked solemn and inattentive. But even Dixie was smart enough to know not to interrupt Peach during this moment.

After a bit, Peach finally broke the silence.

"Get out."

Dixie looked confused, but quickly realized that Peach was talking to Birdo and Toadette.

The two girls exchanged nervous glances before awkwardly standing.

They stood for a minute still unsure, until Peach looked up.

"You heard what I said. Get out." She repeated. Her voice still remained calm but the girls could still sense the tension and quickly grabbed their things.

Peach didn't bother to watch them leave the room. There was a loud slam of the door before she was brought back from her trance.

Dixie quickly made her way over to the window, and she watched until she saw her friends scramble away to Birdo's car.

"I can't believe they would say something like that." She stated, as she couldn't see any reason in her friends' harsh words.

Peach gave no response.

"I mean honestly, whose friends are they?"

Peach sighed angrily but Dixie didn't notice.

"Well, you have a better friend right here." She grinned at Peach, hoping the girl would grin back.

"Dixie, please I'm not in the mood to be mad at someone else right now."

Dixie slumped into one of the bean bags.

"Ok..." She said and remained silent for the rest of the evening. She opted not to stay for dinner as soon as her dad called saying he could pick her up, even though she loved baked ziti the most.

* * *

><p>The girl left and Peach found herself alone at her dining table. Her mother grabbed the bowl of delicious pasta and the plates and smiled sweetly at her daughter.<p>

Peach stared at the table, while her mother sat next to her attempting to make eye contact.

"How come none of your friends wanted dinner dear? Is my food getting that bad?" She joked nudging Peach's arm.

She frowned when Peach ignored her mother and instead opted to serve herself some food.

"I mean..." She added, "Birdo and Toadette left earlier too. Did they have to be somewhere?"

Peach nodded reluctantly, the last thing she wanted was her mother butting into her personal life.

"Mmhm." Her mother muttered observing her daughter with suspicion. She wasn't an idiot. It was too obvious something was up.

"I'm going to cut to the chase." She stated. "Tell me what happened with you girls."

Peach knew she couldn't hide it anymore from her mother, but that didn't mean she had to explain everything.

"Look, we got into a fight, but I think its not too bad. Just- just let me deal with myself. I'm old enough to take care of myself. Gosh."

Her mother smiled. "I know you can take of yourself. It may seem ridiculous, but us mothers actually know what we're talking about. So don't hesitate to ask for advice. You know I'll give you the most unbiased advice you can get without judgement." She stated.

Peach bit her lip. She had spent too much time brooding over everything, and even though she didn't agree with everything her friends had told her, it hurt inside to know that at least some of it was right.

Peach shook her head. "Well, if I tell you everything, it won't exactly make me sound like a sympathetic person."

Her mother patted her on the back. "Thank you for being honest with yourself. But don't assume I won't understand. There are some things I've done in the past that I'm not proud of, but that doesn't mean I can't learn from my mistakes. Just let me help you sweetie."

"I bet what you've done isn't as bad as what I've done." She admitted.

Her mother shook her head. "This isn't the image of me I want to set in your head but I think its best if I be honest. I try to think about what I was like while I was in school, and I feel so ashamed of myself. I was immature, self-centered, spoiled, catty, rude, controlling, and manipulative. I never treated my friends like friends, I acted like I owned them. And I was worse to the people who I didn't get along with. I thought I was so above everyone and I acted like I was the queen."

Peach was in shock. She could hardly picture her mother being so- so much like Peach.

"I don't believe you." She said, finally smiling.

Her mother sighed. "I wish I didn't have to believe it. But its true. I was a terrible person, and I wish I could go back and change everything."

"When did you realize that?" She asked her mother curiously.

"It was after senior year. I had been going through a rough time after my parents kicked me out of the house, because they wanted me to make something of myself in this world. I assumed it wouldn't be that hard. But I was dead wrong. I found out the real world could be a cruel place. And I realized my friends wanted nothing to do with me. I had plenty of time to re-evaluate my life. So that was that. I went to community college and tried to make something of myself. I became a chef and started doing what I loved to do. I also treated people better. I tried to reconcile with my friends, but unfortunately that couldn't happen. It turns out the damage had been deeper than I had imagined."

Peach was silent for a bit. "You couldn't get along with your friends again."

She sighed and nodded. "I had been a worst friend that I could even think. Turns out I was never really considered one of their friends. I had been popular, but when it came to people who actually cared about me, I got nothing."

Her voice was filled with bitterness and regret. Peach gave her mom a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry mom. I've been a terrible person. I just think its too late for me to do anything now." Peach admitted, defeated.

Her mother kissed the top of her head. "There's always something you can do."

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, I've added another turn. And I will try to include more Bowser in the next chapter. Sorry for such a long wait, with such a short chapter. The next will be longer. So what do you think? Would giving Peach a heart be too much of a Disney ending? Leave what you think. <strong>

**~Sirius **


	14. Anticipation

**Hello my lovelies. Sorry, I know long time no update. First off, I want to say thank you for all of the reviews, its truly amazing and I'm touched by how much you guys enjoy this story. Secondly, I'm feeling close to being done with this story, which will also include a nice epilogue. Also, I was hoping perhaps that I might be able to push the review count till 95 for this chapter? I know I'm terribly lousy with updates, but I'm so close to 100, I can feel it! :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm on spring break right now, so I think I might be able to finish this story within the week!**

**Also guys, go check out my new website! **

**~Sirius **

* * *

><p>"Bowser!" A loud, stern voice barked out the teen's name loudly.<p>

Bowser immediately stood from his desk in his bedroom and went downstairs.

He was disappointed to see his angry father glaring at him.

"Hey dad. What's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing in particular. I was just online checking your grade report, and I must say, your average in math is dangerously close to a B."

Bowser clenched his jaw. He had studied a lot for that math test two weeks ago, but the topic just hadn't made much sense to him, and stress from trying to strategize how the football game would need to play out had gotten to him.

It had been the first time he had gotten a C on a test in math class, but father wouldn't settle for anything less than excellent.

"I'm disappointed son."

Bowser sighed. He hated going through this routine. But it was either this or a rather difficult to deal with screaming match.

"I'm sorry dad. I was just caught up in a lot of things, and the math was really tough..."

His dad rubbed his temple. "Clearly, you haven't been working as hard as you can because you've never gotten below an 85 on your math tests, and even then, you know that anything below an A is unacceptable."

Bowser nodded. "I know dad, but believe me, I did work hard for that test. I went over everything with my tutor, and I started studying a few days in advance, its just...I slipped up on this test, I'll bring it back up."

His father nodded curtly. "You'd better. You know you need more than good football skills to get a scholarship. And speaking of football, there's a game next week and I'd like too know how the practices have been going. What master plans have you gotten lined up?"

Bowser began sweating nervously. He had come up with a few decent plans, but hadn't particularly arranged any certain game plays and he was certain that his father would not be pleased.

"Uh, I've got a few things up my sleeve. I just need to sort it out with my team to see what everyone is comfortable with. I want to make sure we win this game dad. Just wait and see what we've got coming."

Bowser's dad smiled. Bowser was surprised, the man almost never seemed satisfied.

"All right then. I have some high expectations for you son! Just remember though, its about more than winning the game. The recruiters need to see your natural talent shine through during the game, so just make sure your plan is brilliant."

Bowser smiled reluctantly at his father. "I will dad. Don't you worry about a thing."

His dad stared awkwardly at the dining table.

Although they both often talked of grades and football, there wasn't really anything else they spoke of too often which is why they often maintained their own space.

"So..." Bowser attempted to string some kind of excuse to get back upstairs, but his father had already opened up another awkward conversation.

"How are you and that lovely girl doing?"

Bowser was alarmed. "I'm sorry what?"

Bowser's dad chuckled nervously. "What was her name again? Pear?"

"Um...its Peach dad."

"Oh right. Yes, well how are the two of you doing?"

Bowser scratched the back of his head. "I'm not really sure. I think I'm just going to be single for a while right now so I can focus on football and my grades and stuff."

This wasn't entirely true. Peach had left with him after he had beat up Mario, but they hadn't really talked. She had this smug look on her face like she had won. He was just confused now, technically they were together, but he wasn't sure that it was what he wanted anymore.

Bowser's dad seemed to approve. "That's good. You know you need good grades and good games to succeed. We are going to get you to the University of Alabama. That's always been the dream ain't it?"

Bowser nodded. He wasn't really that excited about college and all to be honest, but he knew it was important that he get the scholarship to his father's alma mater.

His father chuckled. "Two Alabama boys in the family. That's what we've always wanted. Now, I advise you to go do some studying since you have another math test next week. I insist that you get at least a 95 on this to get started on pulling you back up from that disappointing grade."

Bowser sighed. "Of course." And he trudged back upstairs to get some studying done.

****Line Break*******

"I can't believe we walked out on her. Its been like two hours and I still can't get over the shock." Toadette said.

Birdo nodded in agreement.

The two girls sat in Toadette's cramped basement trying to finish up some homework.

"Ugh, my basement stinks." Toadette said as she wrinkled her nose. "It smells too much like El's cat."

Toadette's older sister El was at college this year, but unfortunately El's cat stayed. Toadette despised it incredibly, but El wasn't allowed to keep pets in her dorm, so her stupid cat stayed.

"Its so weird that you guys don't give it a name." Birdo observed. "Even your parents call it El's cat."

"They hate it too. We all don't even refer to as a he or she, just it, or El's Cat. They only let El keep it here because she's their little princess." Toadette muttered bitterly.

Birdo cocked her eyebrow. Toadette didn't talk about her older sister much, especially since they never saw her in school anymore, but whenever El came up, Toadette always seemed cross.

Even though Birdo had been friends with Toadette for a long time, she rarely saw El and she suspected that Toadette liked to keep it that way.

"Hey you alright?" She asked Toadette.

Toadette shrugged. "Yea, I just wish they weren't getting hardwood floors in my room, or we could work there. Gosh Peach's house is so much more spacious than ours."

Birdo smiled slightly. "Its ok. At least we're getting some homework done."

Toadette nodded. "Yea I always have a ton of math homework that I usually end up copying from Rose. God we never got anything done on beauty days!"

Birdo chuckled. "Yea, they were fun, even if Peach could be a bit of a witch sometimes."

"A lot of times actually." Toadette said.

"I wonder what she and Dix are doing right now." Birdo said glumly.

"Just don't think about it." Toadette said. "I actually think it'd be a better idea to check up on Mario, don't you?"

Birdo nodded.

Toadette grabbed her cell and dialed Rosalina's number. She didn't have Mario's because they weren't really friends, but she suspected that Rosalina was with Mario and Luigi.

"Hey Ro?"

The phone was silent for a while. "Hey Toadette, listen now isn't really a good time, I-"

"I, I just wanted to know how Mario is. I heard what happened. I-I got really mad at Peach actually. We're not speaking at the moment."

Rosalina was silent for a bit. Toadette suspected that Rosalina was surprised, maybe even a little proud.

"He's better actually. I can't believe you told Peach off!" Her voice sounded quite shocked as Toadette had predicted.

"It wasn't too terrible. Birdo didn't really stand for her behavior either. We left her house and I'm just not sure how Monday is going to be."

"You still have friends." Rosalina assured her. "We'll be here, but Peach is going to have a tough time replacing you."

"I'm not too upset. I just wish there was something I could do about Bowser being such a prick." Toadette said.

"Well, Mario has this crazy idea. And-I'll just talk to you about it tomorrow, ok?" Rosalina blurbed quickly.

"Um, ok." Toadette answered, puzzled.

"Later T."

"See you tomorrow."

Toadette hung up and faced Birdo.

"So how's the guy?" Birdo asked.

"He's fine apparently. Something's going to be happening tomorrow, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Toadette said, a smile forming on her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Birdo asked, interested.

"Not too sure. But I feel like something huge is going to happen."

*******Line Break************

Mario sat on the couch staring blankly at the tv. He had been alone for a while. Luigi was off doing his own thing, and all of his friends except for Rosalina had left because Rosalina was just the type of person who would stick around to make sure everything was ok, but she still had a ton of work to do so in his mind her choice to remain was utterly useless.

"What's up with you bro?" Luigi asked his brother settling himself on the couch.

Mario shrugged. "Just been thinking. I feel like I'm being ridiculously reckless with what I'm about to do."

Luigi grinned. "Livin la Vida Loca bro. It's ok to do something like this for the greater good. Think how many kids you're saving from getting thrown into trashcans. Or I'm potentially landing myself in one-permanently."

Luigi patted his frightened brother on the back. "Well, it doesn't matter if you're getting chucked into the dumpster because we'll all go down with you."

"Thanks man."

"No prob bro. So you ok about the whole Peach thing?"

Mario shook his head. "Not entirely. But I will be. I was only into the whole idea of Peach I had in my mind. Once I fully grasp the fact its not her, I should be ok."

Luigi stared at him amused. "How can an idiot like you gain such insight in such a short period of time?"

Mario playfully punched Luigi's shoulder. "Having my head knocked around sure did put some strange thoughts into my head don't you think?"

Luigi chuckled. "Looks like. So, I'm starving and ma and pa aren't home yet, do you think Catarina will make us something to eat?"

"Fat chance." She came down as soon as her name was mentioned and smirked. "Just because I'm the only one who can cook doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

"Rosalina can cook." Mario shot back.

"She already told me she wasn't going to sit around making us dinner in our own house." Luigi grumbled. "She has work to do. I can't believe her!"

Catarina chuckled. "Maybe I'll take some mercy on you, how does ravioli sound?"

Mario opened his mouth to say something stupid yet again. "I'm actually not really in the mood for ravioli."

Catarina raised an eyebrow and Luigi nudged Mario roughly with his elbow.

"Ow. My stomach still hurts!"

"Sorry bro, I'm just so used to your stupidity that I forgot I can't correct it like I normally would."

"Shut up." He muttered. "Just kidding sis. Ravioli sounds fantastic."

Catarina's face perked up considerably as she immediately started cooking.

Rosalina entered the living room after a considerable amount of time and sat next to Luigi on the couch.

"Its not because she's a girl is it?"

"Huh?" Luigi asked her.

"Your sister's making food again."

Luigi laughed. "Please rose. You should know better than that. Cat's the only one who can cook a decent meal around here, or at least the only willing one."

He glared at Rosalina attempting to make her feel guilty but she only appeared amused.

"Don't try that with me. I have plenty to attend to already. And anyway, just wanted to tell Mario that it looks like Toadette and Birdo have got your back on this one."

Mario suddenly looked at her with surprise. "Even Birdo? But man after the whole thing with Yoshi and all she's, really?"

Rosalina nodded. "Toadette said the pair of them walked out on Peach. I think Peach's has still got Dixie, not really sure, but even then she can't keep her around that long with the way she's acting."

"Wow. I feel kind of bad for Peach." Mario said.

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "For her? She got you into this whole mess. Granted, it was mostly Bowser's fault, but she's the instigator!"

"I know, I just-"

"No. Don't you dare go feel bad for her and start falling for her again. I'm not sure how much of your stupidity I can deal with."

Both brothers were shocked with her bitter retort.

Luigi looked at her questioningly.

She was immediately swarmed with guilt. "I'm sorry Mario. I just get, it's not just you, I get annoyed with everyone just you know? I- just never mind. I shouldn't have done that. I know that's not what you meant."

"It's ok." Mario assured her. "I just don't want everyone to make enemies upon each other. I know what it's like being ganged up on, and even if she kind of provoked Bowser, I don't think you guys should just gang up on her."

"You're right." She said with a sigh. "I don't want to become her."

"And you couldn't." Luigi assured her. "You're too good of a person for that."

They both looked at each other and smiled. Luigi blushed slightly and looked away just as quickly.

He knew he really liked Daisy, but his feelings for Rosalina were still lingering. What was he supposed to do?

"Who's ready for dinner?" Catarina said cheerfully. "I hope you're staying Rose. I made extra for you."

Rosalina smiled graciously. The three friends went to join Catarina the dinning table where all the food was already set up.

"Thanks sis." Luigi said ruffling his sister's hair affectionately.

"So what's new with your little plan?" She asked inquisitively.

Mario laughed. "Is this why you were so quick to make dinner?" Mario asked teasingly. "Attempting to worm into my personal life?"

"Of course not." She answered sarcastically.

"Let's eat guys. If all goes well, we'll let you know." Luigi said to Catarina. He was just hungry, and he'd rather not watch his siblings playfully argue.

She nodded and they all began eating.

"So about tomorrow..." She started a short while into the meal.

"We'll see." Rosalina said gently. "Now eat up."

Catarina grumbled, but obeyed her nonetheless.

Mario and Luigi both exchanged glances, clearly both were worried about the outcome of tomorrow.

Rosalina noticed their nervousness. "It'll be ok Mario. Taking a stand is something to look forward to. Don't worry. We've got your back."

"Yea. We've got your back. If you go down, we all do." Luigi added.

Mario smiled. It was a great comfort to have good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Sorry about the awkward line breaks. I try to put in the regular ones but they're not working for some reason. So what do you think about Rosalina's sudden outburst. Are you anticipating the coming school day? What will happen with all of our friends? Since I'm on a school break I'll be able to update more this week. (Yay!) So stay tuned and keep reviewing! I feel like some of the characters might be straying too far from their personalities, any thoughts? <strong>

**~Sirius **


	15. Confrontation

**I know, its been two months since I updated. I wish I had time to update but I had finals and AP exams and all so I've been focusing on school stuff. School's over now though so yay! I've been having a bit of writer's block though so I ended up taking a bit longer than I had planned. I didn't reach 95 reviews, but my lack of updates has probably led to this. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 95 reviews till next update! :) Make sure to read the author's note at the bottom of the page! It's kinda important! Please read it even though it's way too long. I also have some special thanks for my most dedicated readers. **

**~Sirius**

* * *

><p>The gang stood in front of the school building much earlier than usual. Toad predicted Bowser was in school early today in order to study with his math tutor; the normally aggressive bully had fearfully confided in Toad that he had been having some trouble in math and his dad had taken issue.<p>

"Here goes nothing." Mario said as he gulped nervously.

"You know unless Bowser decides to do something worse." Luigi quipped.

Rosalina glared at him. Mario's somewhat calm demeanor reverted back to panic mode.

"Chill." Daisy said calmly patting him on the back. "Its not like you're going up against the football team again."

"Yea, plus Bowser should have calmed down by now, the only person with him right now should be his math tutor, because he hates the thought of people knowing he actually tries to do well in school and meets up with someone less popular to study, they often make sure no one knows he's here this early." Toad added.

"Just curious," Yoshi asked, suddenly speaking, "Who is his math tutor?"

Toad shook his head. "Not sure if he'll be too pleased if I mention who."

"Oh come on now." Rosalina insisted. "Do you actually think we're going to go tell him that you told us. We'll probably find out soon enough anyway."

Toad sighed. "Well...you might be surprised to know that its...Luma."

Daisy chuckled. "Yea, I'm sure its _Luma._" She said sarcastically.

"It is." Toad insisted. "She barely says a word during school and she's still terrified to death of him, but she really needed a job and she's actually a pretty good teacher."

"Can you imagine sweet little Luma tutoring someone like Bowser?" Luigi asked as if it was a joke. "I mean he acts all high and mighty around school but when he sees her outside of school time he's basically dependent on her."

"Come to think of it, I don't actually think Bowser has directly insulted or harmed her." Mario pointed out. "I doubt they're friends and all, but they probably just ignore each other during school."

"That's pretty much how it works." Toad affirmed. "They're past the point of hatred but it'd be a stretch to say its friendship. They're pretty much just civil around each other. Bowser's not completely awful towards everyone."

"Well, that was an interesting plot twist." Yoshi said. "But we should really get through to this."

They were suddenly reminded of the task at hand and headed inside and towards the library where Toad predicted they were studying.

* * *

><p>Sure enough at a small table in the corner, Bowser and Luma seemed extremely focused on the math at hand. The only other people in the library this early were a couple of quiet freshman using the computers.<p>

Bowser and Luma seemed too engrossed in their studying to notice the group approaching.

"So, the directrix is x=4 and the focus is x=-4?" Bowser asked.

"Yes!" Luma said almost excitedly. "That's the first parabola problem you've gotten right today."

Bowser rolled his eyes. "I get the rest of this stuff, its just the parabolas that confuse me."

"Well, let's see if you're still confused. Do the rest of the problems and we can work with the problem areas after I identify them."

Bowser grumbled, but he smiled to himself. Luma pretended not to notice but she couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face.

"Wow." Rosalina stared in shock. "Luma actually seems comfortable around him."

Toad shrugged. "I guess if you spend enough time around a person you end up getting used to them. The only one she really has a problem with is Peach."

Rosalina nodded. "Well everyone has a problem with Peach."

They probably would have stood there in amicable silence had it not been for Luma's observant nature.

"Um Bowser, I think we have visitors." She whispered to him.

Bowser looked up slightly confused. At first relief fell across his face when he noticed only Toad, but his expression quickly darkened when he noticed Rosalina, Mario, Yoshi, Daisy, and Luigi.

"What are all these people doing here?" He growled, particularly at Toad.

Toad shook a bit, but he stared at Bowser firmly.

"Look, I know you and Peach have been having some trouble, but what you did to Mario was wrong."

Bowser bit his lip and his eyes quickly glazed over Mario before returning to Toad.

Mario could have sworn he had seen a hint of remorse buried in his eyes.

"Yea, maybe I did one too bad." He admitted.

"One too bad?" Rosalina asked somewhat threateningly. "Just ONE?"

"Shh."

Rosalina was surprised that it had been Luma to hush her.

Luma smiled sheepishly. "It's a library."

"Sorry." Rosalina whispered. "But seriously," she turned her attention back to Bowser. "That's all you and your Neanderthal friends can say for yourselves?"

Bowser looked a bit perplexed at Rosalina's assertiveness, but he hadn't interacted much with her and wasn't fully aware of her intensity when it came to defending her friends.

Bowser shrugged. "What can I say? He was openly making plans with _my _girlfriend. How humiliating would it be if I didn't do anything? I do have an image you know."

Mario looked quite offended.

"She was just trying to rile you up though. She wanted to get a reaction out of you because she loves being the center of attention and you played her game-you gave her exactly what she wanted." Rosalina said with a disappointed glare.

Bowser looked a bit rueful. "Maybe I did blow it. But what's done is done. Looks to me that everyone's moved on."

"This isn't about all that though." Mario stated quickly. "Well, I mean it is, but also more than that. It's about the way you treat people in general. The way all of you do. And maybe you need to think about everything that goes on."

"I think we're done here." Bowser said firmly. "You're not even making sense anymore."

"Its not like this is the first time you've gone out of line." Daisy said, finally speaking up. It seemed that she had let go of her fears about Bowser.

"We all know the kind of trouble you get into, and what potential consequences you might be facing." She continued.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you threatening to report me? Because I'm not sure how good that will do you. My dad's pulled some strings before." He responded with a smirk.

"Even so, that won't stop your dad from shipping you off will it?" Toad barked before quickly closing his mouth.

Luma gasped. "Toad maybe you shouldn't have-"

"I can't believe you would say something like that." Bowser snarled.

"I'm sorry. I know we're having a bit of a spat right now but that didn't come out that well." Toad said hanging his head low.

"No kidding." Bowser muttered.

"You were the one who brought your dad into this." Yoshi observed. "And I'm sure you've said much worse to him."

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Look, you don't know anything about my dad ok. Why don't you mind your own business or maybe I'll teach you a thing or two about respect."

Yoshi backed off nervously.

"OK, enough with the threats." Mario insisted. "We're wasting our time."

"Good now get lost." Bowser warned him. "I would have dumped you in a trashcan by now if we weren't in a library."

"That's what I'm talking about." Mario insisted. "We can't go on like this. I can't go on living in fear and you can't go on torturing people like this."

"Well, that's your problem not mine." Bowser insisted. "You don't know anything about me besides the obvious. You can't tell me how to act."

"But I know a little more than you'd think." Mario admitted. "I know you and your dad have...issues."

Bowser laughed sarcastically. "Issues doesn't begin to describe my relationship with my father. And I'd prefer if you didn't try to define it."

"I'm not trying to." Mario stated carefully. "But I'm trying to understand."

"Why are you even bothering? We're not friends."

"True." Mario affirmed this statement with a nod. "But I don't want to be enemies."

"If I just leave you alone will you stop harassing me during my study time?" Bowser asked feeling exasperated.

"Its not just me."

"Look idiot," Bowser began harshly, "I have a reputation to keep up. I can't just stop doing what I do. Someone's got to keep the power balance."

"Why does there have to be a power balance?" Mario inquired.

"We're not socialists OK? This is a high school. Newsflash, there's going to be a power balance whether you like it or not, and not everyone ends up at the top, that's how the social hierarchy works. Either you try to do something that will make you popular or you accept your position with grace."

Rosalina's nostrils flared. "I can't believe you would say something like that."

Bowser shrugged. "Its the way things are."

Rosalina looked plain annoyed. "Doesn't anyone understand this 'power balance' as Bowser would like to put it as means nothing after high school?"

"She's right." Mario said looking at her gratefully. "I realized this too late. What's really important is that you have really good friends because while 'popularity' won't last past our high school years, true friendships will."

"Well that's lovely." Bowser said with a bored expression on his face. "Why don't you kids just go bake cupcakes and stare at the clouds?"

"Look." Mario said patiently. "All I'm saying is I get that you have a tough time with your dad and that I'll probably never understand how that feels, but that doesn't give you the right to make us miserable at school. Its not always easy."

Bowser glared at him. "And you think its easy being me? Being popular means having to keep an image that people have of you. It means wearing the right clothes, being in the right crowd, and participating in the right activities. And on top of all that I have an image to keep up in front of my dad. One little slipup for me has greater consequences than it does for you."

"Maybe you're right" Mario admitted. "But it doesn't have to be like that. You're choosing to keep up this image. You're choosing to let people view you this way. You're the one with the power to change how popularity is perceived."

"Calm down would you?" Bowser said. "This isn't a cheesy high school comedy where everyone learns to get along and realize how popularity isn't important. You're living in a fantasy if you think that."

"Maybe I am crazy." Mario said. "But I kind of like crazy, don't you?" And with that he decided it would be best to leave Bowser with something to think about. He nodded at his friends, who were a bit appalled at his sudden stroke of wisdom. They followed him out of the library whispering to one another wondering what lay in store for them.

Never did they notice Bowser's intrigued stare.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Luma?" Bowser asked in a hushed voice.<p>

"About which problem?" She asked pointing to the math paper. The two of them had resumed studying shortly after the confrontation, but Bowser was clearly lost in thought.

"About what Mario said."

Luma grinned slightly. Never did she picture that Bowser would actually be impacted so strongly by someone's words. And of all people it was Mario.

"He's right. Wouldn't it be nice if we could at least sit at the same lunch table? I mean you and I could maybe even be friends if we didn't have to worry about social convictions."

She ducked her head nervously. What had she just said? There was no way Bowser would willingly befriend her.

"I guess you're right about that." Bowser said. "Maybe we could be friends. You're not all too bad."

"Um thanks?" She said. That was twice he had surprised her today.

"Why don't we?" He said after a moment of silence.

"Why don't we what?"

"Sit at the same lunch table today. You have the same lunch time as me right?"

Luma nodded fearfully. She wasn't all too thrilled about what he was getting at.

"Bowser, are you feeling ok?"

He shook his head. "Probably not since I'm listening to Mario of all people, but I'm curious to see how things could be."

"Umm, ok. I'll see you at lunch."

And right on cue, the first bell rang, meaning that most students' buses would be arriving about now.

"I'd better get to my locker." Bowser said. "See you later."

"Yea." Luma said softly. She couldn't believe it. Were they on the path to becoming friends?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I wanted to include the next part in this chapter, but I'm feeling a little evil. but I'm also planning on extending the scene just for you guys so yay! I will feature some Peachposse conflicts or resolutions, (Wait and see), next chapter, as well as the scene you're all awaiting with Luma. I know its been a while since Luma appeared or had a significant role in, but I wanted to use a character which you guys were already a bit familiar with. I know she's usually shy, but she's gotten a bit used to Bowser since she's been tutoring him for a while. If you have any questions about the story leave them in the review. So we're VERY close to the ending this time, there's literally only ONE more chapter, and then an epilogue which I can't reveal too much about. It will be after high school is over, but I'm not saying how long its been or what the main events are. For all of you craving a little more romance, I promise you it will either appear next chapter AND/OR in the epilogue. So don't be too upset for the lack of couple stuff. And the entire Rose/Luigi/Daisy love triangle will be resolved by the end of the story. Realistically, Luigi wouldn't just get over Rosalina super quickly. But I'm sure the ending will please the fans. Keep reading and reviewing, I'm close to 100 reviews! I love you guys so much. I'm going to be so sad when our journey is over. I've spent wayy too much time writing this, since I'm lousy with updates, but I promise, the next update will be sooner! One more to go! So I'd like to give some special thanks for my most dedicated reviewers. 95 reviews till next update. :)**

**Toadetta: She doesn't review every chapter, but she has always given long detailed reviews and helpful constructive criticism. I would like to thank her for not being afraid to point out things that might help improve the plot, because I really hope to grow as a writer, and I wouldn't have noticed some things if it wasn't for her. **

**Yoloswaqq: We are really great friends on this site and I'm so glad she's reading this story. She has always been so supportive of my writing and she created an awesome OC for the story! I love her so much and I'm glad we've become good friends. :) **

**Future Fantasy Writer: She was like a cheerleader of sorts lol. She's always been so excited whenever I updated, and it's great to know that someone gets that excited about your stories the same way you get excited about your own. Plus she's the biggest Luiasy shipper reading this story right now. **

**Kellyl4259: She's also been reviewing from the very beginning. Initially I published the first 3 chapters at a certain time period, and it didn't seem like anyone was interested so I had not touched the story in almost a year. Then Kelly reviewed and I suddenly felt inspired to update. Crazy right? So if it hadn't been for her review, who knows where the story would be right now? **

**That's all! Thanks for everyone else who has been reviewing regularly or reading this story. You guys are inspiring and fanfiction has always been my great escape from reality. Thank you all for putting up with my lack of updates and everything else and sticking with this story. You guys are the best. I'm sounding incredibly cheesy right now, but I never thought that many people would actually be interested in this story, and I'm really going to miss all these dedicated readers and reviewers who have been following this story so, thank you so incredibly much! **

**~Sirius **


	16. A New Beginning

**So new new new update! YAY! This is the last chapter of Mario in High School, but don't despair because there is going to be an EPILOGUE after this chapter! And it will feature the characters after high school is over. Maybe its the high school reunion, maybe its during college, maybe its graduation, you'll have to wait and see! I know some of you may hope for a sequel, but I think this story's reached a good endpoint, and the epilogue will give some proper closure. **

**~Sirius **

* * *

><p>"So I heard from Toad that Mario actually stood up to Bowser today." Toadette said in a hushed tone to her friends.<p>

Standing in front of her locker, she narrated the tale of the confrontation in the library to Birdo and Dixie.

"So, Bowser didn't-like try to-like beat him up or something?" Dixie asked.

Toadette shook her head. "He made a few threats here and there. Toad didn't say everything, he was pretty vague about everything."

"Well. I guess things will be a little different." Dixie said.

"I wouldn't count on it." Birdo replied. "People don't change."

"That's not true." Dixie argued. "We've all changed a lot haven't we?"

Birdo shrugged. "Maybe, but I think its too late to think anything significant is going to happen."

"Hey guys...What's going on?"

The three were surprised to find they were face-to-face with a very distraught looking Peach.

"I've messed up pretty badly." Peach admitted. "Like, really badly."

"You don't say?" Birdo asked.

Peach glared at Birdo. "Can you atleast let me finish?"

Birdo opened her mouth to answer, but Dixie nudged her. Now wasn't the time.

"Look. I've been a bad friend and I probably convinced you into acting a certain way towards people even if you didn't want to act that way." She was looking straight at Birdo as she said this.

"But, the truth is, even though I haven't treated you like friends, you guys are my only friends, if you still consider me one."

The three still hadn't spoken.

Peach continued. "What I did was wrong, and I've done a lot of wrong things in the past. It might be too late to change what has happened in the past, but I don't want to leave high school knowing the only thing I accomplished was making everyone hate me. I know I don't deserve it, but if just one person could forgive me for what I've done, and give me another chance to be a better friend, I could have some peace for the way I've acted. So I guess, what I'm saying is, I'm sorry. I probably don't deserve your forgiveness, but you guys deserve to know how I feel."

"It hasn't been easy," Toadette said. "...being friends with you. But we've been together for ages now. If you really want to be friends, then I'm willing to give our friendship another chance."

She smiled at Peach, who returned the smile.

"You walked all over me, and I let you." Dixie said. "We aren't entirely innocent though. We didn't have to listen to everything you said. But we I want to have a friend who is going to treat me like one."

"And I will." Peach said quickly. "I'll try my best to-"

"You think you can just apologize like that and be forgiven?" Birdo questioned her sharply.

The look on her face clearly indicated she was willing to do anything but kiss and makeup.

"I know you're upset and you're probably going to need time. Especially since I ruined yours and Yoshi's relationship. But I truly thought he was beneath you and I know I was wrong."

"Yea, well I know I can't let you take all the blame for our breakup." She admitted. "But friends don't manipulate one another into doing things like that."

"You're right." She said. "I'll try to make it up to you. I can talk to him, I can explain-"

She shook her head. "Something tells me he won't be eager to talk to you about all that. But, it means a lot that you'd actually try to fix things."

Peach looked at her hopefully, but Birdo knew things couldn't be fixed so quickly.

"I'd like to think we can be friends again, that you'll treat me like a friend. I don't know where we will be after some time from now, but I think what I need right now is some space, if that's not too much to ask."

Peach sighed. She was a little disappointed, but she couldn't realistically expect anymore of her. It was a surprise that Toadette and Dixie seemed to forgive her so fast. "I understand."

"Good." They smiled briefly at each other. It wasn't an acknowledgement of friendship, but one more of mutual understanding.

*************Line Break****************

"I don't know why, but I'm geting a weird vibe about going to lunch today." Daisy whispered to Yoshi.

He nodded in agreement. "I feel like something's going to happen."

"Well, you'll have to admit, things with Bowser were quite unexpected."

"I'll say." He grinned. "Everything was just so...unBowser like."

"Too true. Not that really means anything."

The pair of friends walked into the cafeteria scouring the scene for their friends.

Instead they were in shock to see something else.

They saw shy Luma making her way over to a table in the center of the cafeteria where Bowser was sitting by himself.

What was going on? They noticed Bowser's usual table filled with the football players looking utterly confused as to why Bowser had chosen to sit by himself.

"Is Luma actually going to sit with Bowser?" Daisy asked, truly perplexed.

"That's not possible." Yoshi answered. "That could never happen, only when pigs fly."

"Well I suppose pigs are going to start flying too, because it looks like the impossible just happened." Daisy observed as Luma unexpectedly pulled out herself a chair and sat down.

At first people didn't notice, but it was too strange not to pay attention.

"What are they doing?" Daisy hissed. "Its almost as if something Mario said today actually got through to his thick skull."

Yoshi chuckled. "It seems like it did. Hey, so I have no idea where the others are today, why don't we join them."

Daisy looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you insane? My plan for high school does not involve drawing the attention of the whole school."

Yoshi shrugged. "This could get interesting. We're already social zeros. What's the worse that could happen? Is your braveness streak finally dying down Daisy?" He teased.

She shook her head furiously and yanked his arm over to the table to join Bowser and Luma.

"Don't mind us." She said in her most cheerful voice, plastering a huge grin on her face.

Yoshi smirked at her.

"If this goes terribly wrong, I'm going to hold you accountable." She hissed at him.

He nodded. "I'm well aware of the consequences of my actions, but you are the one who technically dragged us over here."

"Shut up."

"Mhm."

*****Line Break******

"Yo Luigi hurry up. I'm starving." Mario was busy rushing his brother to finish up some cleaning in the art room since he was eager to get to lunch.

"Calm down bro. If you weren't so chicken as to go to the cafeteria yourself and wait you could have started eating by now."

"I can't go by myself." Mario whined. "What if Bowser decides to kill me."

"What's the worst that could happen in the cafeteria?" Luigi asked. "The whole school and the lunch ladies will be there. Bowser couldn't harm you."

"Oh I'm sure the whole school would love a good fight. Things can get pretty boring around here." Mario said darkly. "And the lunch ladies never did squat."

"All true." Luigi admitted. " However, I highly doubt he would do anything more to you. Seeing him today made me think he might feel bad for what he did to you."

Mario snorted. "He didn't seem exactly ecstatic over the fact I was extending the olive branch."

"I'm sure he's not jumping for joy over your forgiveness." Luigi said reasonably. "But you were the bigger man, and I feel as if its got him thinking. I'm sure everyone wants some peace before we leave this place."

"There." He wiped all the paint off of the last table. "All done."

"Finally." Mario pumped his fists. "Let's go get lunch. I'm starving. The line is probably super long now."

"Hold on a sec." Luigi said. "Rose is in the library; I promised I'd go tell her when I finished so we could go to lunch together."

Mario groaned. "Gosh, you guys broke up. Why are you still hanging out so much?"

Luigi blushed. "We're still friends!"

Mario shrugged. "You'll never get over her unless you give yourself some space, or atleast she won't."

"Dude. Its fine. I think we're well on the path of becoming close friends."

Mario eyed him suspiciously. "So, its done then? For real? The two of you aren't getting back together?"

Luigi shook his head. "I doubt it. I suppose it was for the best."

Mario grinned. "So, does that mean you and Daisy-"

"Don't even think about." Luigi said sternly before Mario could finish. "I don't know right now, and I need some time to figure it all out."

"Fair enough. Now let's go get Rosalina and hurry ourselves to the cafeteria. I seriously need a bite right now."

The two quickly made their way to the library where Rosalina appeared to be leaving.

She looked relatively surprised. "Oh, I thought you two had already left for the cafeteria since you took so long."

"Blame Luigi, he's a slow cleaner." Mario replied.

Luigi punched his brother's arm. "You could have helped instead of complaining about how long I was taking."

"Why? I didn't make the mess."

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Neither did I. I volunteered for Mrs. Klein. I'm hoping she'll make me the T.A. next year."

"Why would you want to be a teacher's assistant? That's so lame!" Mario answered.

Rosalina rolled her eyes and looked on, clearly amused.

"I still find it hard to believe you're related."

"So do I." Luigi muttered with a grin.

The trio quickly made their way to the cafeteria and Mario ran to the lunch line.

"Someone seems awfully hungry." Luigi muttered under his breath. "Honestly, the way he eats, you'd think that he'd never had a meal in his life. And we all know that its quite the opposite."

Rosalina giggled, but she stopped when she saw the sight of Daisy and Yoshi eating lunch with Luma and none other than Bowser. Not only that, but they seemed to be making actual conversation.

She hadn't missed the occasional laughs and smiles coming from all of them.

"Luigi, do you see what I see?"

Luigi looked over to where her gaze lay.

His eyes widened at the sight of their friends actually getting along with Bowser.

"Ro!" Rosalina heard Toadette call her from a lunch table on the other side of the room. She quickly made her way over.

"What's up?" She asked. Much to her surprise, her friend was seated next to Peach.

Peach shot her a reluctant smile, and despite how strange she found it, Rosalina returned it.

"Um...hi." Peach said awkwardly.

"Hi." Rosalina responded.

"Where are Dixie and Birdo?" She asked.

Peach shrugged. "Birdo didn't sit with us today, and Dixie ran off to grab a V8 drink ages ago."

"Oh."

Rosalina was unsure why Toadette and Peach had made up, and why she was even talking to Peach. But it seemed to go normally with the way the day had been.

"Care to join us?" Toadette asked, gesturing an empty chair to her friend.

"Actually..." She noticed that Luigi had made his way over to Bowser's table and taken a seat next Yoshi, quickly joining their conversation.

"I understand." Peach said ruefully. "You don't want to sit near me. That's logical. But I won't bite today."

"Why don't we go sit over there?" Rosalina suggested.

Toadette and Peach exchanged puzzled expressions, but nevertheless, they picked up their lunches, and joined Rosalina as she made her way over to the center table.

"Hey!" Daisy greeted Rosalina enthusiastically, pulling her best friend a chair next to her.

She sat in the seat, still feeling confused as to what was going on.

"Can I ask exactly what we are doing?" Rosalina asked.

Bowser shrugged.

"I decided to sit with Bowser at lunch today." Luma said, "seeing as I usually sit alone, having company would be a nice change, and everyone else just decided to join us I guess."

"This is still weird." Yoshi said.

"You're telling me." Toadette quipped. She and Peach and take a seat on the opposite side of Luma.

Luma appeared a little uncomfortable sitting next to Peach, but overall it seemed as if she was trying to accept it.

"Will this be a normal thing?" Toadette asked. "Cuz I'm sure this is nice and all, but I'm sure more people will come and it will get crowded."

The group laughed.

"I don't know." Luigi said. "But this isn't too weird."

"Except for the fact the whole school is staring you guys down."

The voice hadn't come from the table; it had come from Mario who had finally gotten his lunch.

True to his word, nearly everyone appeared shocked, appalled, pleased, excited, anxious, pretty much any emotion one could think of.

"Whatever." Toadette said dismissively much to Rosalina's surprise.

Her friend had always been one to heed to public expectation.

"Room for one more?" Mario asked.

"I suppose we could squeeze you in bro." Luigi said.

Yoshi scooted his chair over to allow Mario to pull one in.

"Isn't this amazing? We've started a social revolution? Imagine the possibilities and how this could affect the world!" Luigi said excitedly.

Most of the group snickered.

"Slow down. We just had lunch together. Don't get ahead of yourself." Toadette said with a grin.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I know something big is happening right now."

Mario smiled at his brother.

He hadn't seen this day coming. He couldn't believe how long he had spent vying for popularity, vying for Peach when there were things more important.

Sure, it wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows from now on, but things were certain to be different.

And if there were obstacles to come, so be it. It didn't matter, he would still have his friends.

And that was the most important thing.

**~Fin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, I can't believe this! Mario in high school is actually done! Almost anyway! Stay tuned for the epilogue. And I request that everyone please review and tell me everything you thought about this chapter. Was it disappointing, different than what you'd expect? I know there wasn't much action, or closure in this chapter, but this seemed like the appropriate way to end it, I feel I will address everything that needs to be addressed in the Epilogue, so don't go away just yet. And the epilogue will be up sooner than you think! I'll say all my final words in the epilogue, although I did address most things in the penultimate chapter. I love ya'll so much! Thanks for being such wonderful readers. <strong>

**~Sirius**


	17. Epilogue

**Finally, the epilogue is here! So much earlier than I expected, but you guys all read so quickly and you're all dying to see what happens. Also, I was really excited. Wow...this is really the last time I'm going to be writing this story. I must say, its a strange feeling. I'm going to miss you guys so much. This is the first full-length story I've completed, and its all of course due to you guys. If it hadn't been for everyone's interest and dedication to the story, I never would have gotten this far. So here's a shout-out to all the reviewers. BTW: Thanks for getting me to 100 reviews guys! This is the first time and its really exciting! **

**bekbekah92, iamsoproh, nene1234, yoloswaqq, Elemental Queen, JCA Avanthika, toadetta, EQ, Somebody, Too Lazy to Login, tyron15, nintendgal101, Yoshi with a Mustache, TxTlove, XD Amasing XD, Anne, All-These-Little-Things, Future Fantasy Writer, Kellyl4259, AlabasterLily, Trayyn, Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend, Ashco Forever, FrittzyCrazy, Halcyon Electric, RonWeasleyLover, DontStalkMe, Tanooki roxx, darkangelevanescent, luv2sing66, Story telling-talent fairy, Garruxnaruto91, Rosaluigi4ever, jade, Annisa, King Granola, BritishWerewolf259, starman345 and all other nameless reviewers, as well as everyone who subscribed and/or favorited. I'm sorry if I missspelled anyone's name or left anyone out!**

**Here is the link for the outfits in the story, (go to polyvore) cgi/set?id=84471755 **

**Or go to my profile and get to my polyvore account. The set is called Mario in High School: Graduation**

**~Sirius (for the last time on this story :( but I love you guys)**

* * *

><p>May 22, 2014: Graduation<p>

**(Its been over a year since the story ended; during the story they were juniors.) **

Mario stood in the hallway, peering out the window.

He saw many families chattering outside. He couldn't find his parents though.

"Hey bro, what's going on? We got to get into our seats and stuff." Luigi said, approaching his brother.

"I can't find mom, dad or Catarina." Mario responded with a frown.

"Mom just texted me. She says they're all seated and ready to watch us graduate." Luigi replied with a huge grin.

Mario blew a sigh of relief.

Luigi chuckled patting his brother on the back. "You didn't think they'd miss this did you? I mean no one actually expected you to graduate."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Whatever Luigi. Let's go."

"Hold on. I'm waiting for Rosalina."

Mario looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

"She was gonna go find Daisy. She's no where to be found. I hope she didn't get upset."

Mario sighed. "Well you know, Daisy's probably scared about the future just like the rest of us. Of course she hasn't always been the best at hiding her emotions."

Luigi smiled. "Ironic thing to say about her, don't you think?"

"Found her!" Rosalina was steering Daisy over to where Luigi and Mario stood.

"Are you ok?" Luigi asked, looking quite concerned.

She smiled. "I'm fine guys. I was just fixing my hair! I can't believe you guys thought I was crying or something."

"Well..um there's nothing wrong with that. A lot of people are going to be crying you know." Luigi responded nervously.

She giggled and quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

Luigi blushed while Mario and Rosalina smirked.

After junior year had ended, Rosalina had met a cute French guy while vacationing and they had started dating.

Luigi had found that he was not upset about this when he found out, so he decided to finally make a move on Daisy.

And when senior year began, it was common knowledge that the two were a couple.

"Does my hair look ok?" Daisy asked.

Luigi sighed. She looked wonderful as usual.

Her brown hair had been straightened and pulled into a high pony. She wore a halter dress with a navy top and a floral print skirt. Unlike most of the girls she had opted out of wearing heels and wore navy toms instead.

Rosalina had scolded her but Daisy had cheekily told her no one would noticed underneath the long graduation gown and she didn't want to kill her feet.

"You look great." Luigi assured her. "You too." He added to Rosalina.

Rosalina's blonde hair had been curled and let down. She was sporting a draped light turquoise dress and white heels.

She grinned. "Thanks. Now, lets go get our graduation gowns and caps. We better hurry because as class valedictorian I have to give a speech."

The four went to the gym where they were supposed to be getting their caps and gowns.

"Has anyone seen Rosalina? She's on in about 15 minutes! Oh no! Graduation is ruined we'll never find her!"

They were alarmed to find the principal Mrs. Pierce flailing her arms anxiously looking for Rosalina.

"Mrs. Pierce," Rosalina began softly. "I'm-"

"Not now Rosalina! I'm looking for-" She giggled slightly when she realized her mistake before quickly resuming her sharp expression.

"Where have you been?" She asked sternly. "We were all scared to death!"

Everyone smiled even though they knew Mrs. Pierce had been the only one acting like a nervous wreck.

"All right. Just go grab your cap and gown and get outside. You have to give a speech before the ceremony. You'll be speaking after Vice Principal Salinas speaks."

"And Mario," She added. "I almost forgot, you'll be after her as well."

Mario suddenly looked alarmed. "What? I don't have any speeches to give."

Mrs. Pierce raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget that you are the class elected speaker?"

Mario nervously chewed on his lip. "Of course not! Don't you worry, I got myself a great speech ready!"

She looked at him suspiciously, but she didn't have time to question him so against her better judgement she walked away to go worry about the seating.

"When did this happen?" Mario asked nervously.

"You were informed last week." Daisy reminded him.

"Oh well, I-I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"There's a shocker." Luigi retorted rolling his eyes.

"Bro! Why didn't you remind me."

Luigi glared at him. "I did! Like 3 times last week. And Yesterday I asked how your speech was going."

"I was watching some guy's speech on tv." Mario replied exasperated. "It was his acceptance speech for winning the world record for most meatballs consumed in a minute. I got nothing!"

"Well, you better think of something." Daisy said nervously. "Because, you don't have much time."

Soon all the students were ushered to find their gowns and go sit in the audience.

Mario hoped to escape in the mob, but Rosalina grabbed his collar and dragged him with her to the stage.

"You're speaking after me." She reminded him. "Just try to paraphrase something from my speech if you can actually pay attention."

"Um..ok." He gulped and nervously took a seat next to Rosalina on the stage.

"Welcome to the class of 2014 graduation!" Mrs. Pierce's voice boomed. Mario was certain that the entire audience could hear.

"I am so proud of this class of graduates. I wish them nothing but success in the future. And now we have a few words from the vice principal."

It was actually more than a few words really.

Mr. Salinas meant well, but he could be as boring as a brick wall, and brief was a word that did not exist in his dictionary.

After about 30 minutes of "inspiring quotes" he managed to wrap up his speech.

"And now for our class valedictorian, Rosalina Martelli!"

The class started clapping as Rosalina made her way to the stage.

"I-I would ll-like t-to.." Her voice began to crack as she looked to the horizon.

"This has been a great year." Her eyes began to water with tears. "I-I am so glad that we all graduated together. This is a great class to be apart of. I am really looking forward to the future. Thank you."

She quickly rushed to her seat, unable to contain her tears.

The class clapped, and Mario quickly scurried to the stage.

"Umm..." Her nervously began looking at the blank stares in the crowd.

"So the truth is...I completely forgot I was supposed to prepare a speech, so I'm just gonna wing it." He said.

Mrs. Pierce was glaring at the back of his head, but the good humored comment evoked laughter from the graduates and the rest of the audience.

"Yea, I mean being class elected speaker is cool and all..." This managed a few snickers.

"But what was really awesome was hanging out with all of you. I mean at the start of the freshman year, I hated like half of you, but look where we are now." He beamed, and made eye contact with Bowser who curtly nodded.

"Too be honest, not everyone was quite sure that I would graduate. But I guess anything is possible, am I right?"

The crowd roared in laughter applauding.

"So, I'd just like to say. We did it guys! We made it through all the drama, and the tests, and the teachers, and we beat the system. We're free to do whatever we want. And I know that we're all gonna live like its our last day. Remember this moment! We are eternal!"

Rosalina rolled her eyes when the crowd cheered. The end of his speech hadn't been terrible, even though he hadn't invented the lines.

Still at least he hadn't choked in the middle of his speech.

"Umm...so that's it I guess." He quickly stepped away from the podium and in his hurry he ended up falling back.

"Ouch." He whined rubbing the back of his head.

His stumble only evoked more laughter from the crowd.

Mrs. Pierce glared at Mario before stepping to the front and announcing, "Ladies and gentlemen now we may proceed with the ceremony! Thanks again to our valedictorian Rosalina Martelli and um our class speaker Mario Ricci."

Mario and Rosalina headed back to their seats. Rosalina headed off since she was further in the front than he.

He was seated in between Luigi and Fredrick Richards.

He looked around attempting to see his friends.

Yoshi was one of the very last people and Daisy appeared to be towards the front.

Most of the ceremony, he didn't pay much attention.

He glanced up the first time when they called Daisy Dilaurentis because Luigi was clapping extra loudly.

He managed to exchanged a smile with Peach Fuentes as she went up to grab her diploma.

So he and Peach were never going to date. Despite being on better terms, she would never see him as more than an acquaintance, but Mario found he was completely fine with this. It never would have worked out anyway.

Peach was going to Paris for a fashion internship after the summer.

Mario thought it ironic that the only person from the school who was going to be accompanying her was Rosalina herself.

Rosalina had applied for the university of Paris so she could attend with her boyfriend. Much to her dismay she discovered she was on the same plane as Peach.

The girls didn't hate each other any longer, but they certainly didn't hang out often.

However, he suspected they would have to see more of each other come September.

"Bowser Gonzales!"

Bowser walked on stage and shook the principal's hand. He grabbed his diploma and did a fist pump.

Mario wondered what his father's disapproving glare would look like, but he figured Bowser didn't care at the moment.

Bowser was still in a tense relationship with his father, but college was the freedom he needed.

He was going to be attending UGA on a football scholarship.

His father had been furious when Bowser announced his decision to attend UGA instead of Alabama.

Eventually, Mr. Gonzales reluctantly agreed to let him go. This was the first taste of freedom Bowser had gotten in a long time.

Bowser and Peach eventually broke up for good. But this time they had parted as friends.

They realized their high school relationship was nothing more than a teen fling.

But Mario hadn't been jumping for joy this time. He'd found he'd actually been comforting Bowser.

Mario wouldn't go as far to call Bowser his friend. He didn't think that would honestly happen.

But he didn't hate Bowser. Nor was Bowser someone he chose to avoid.

He could make decent conversation with Bowser and that was good enough.

"We're gonna go up soon. Come on!" Luigi urged grabbing Mario's arm.

He zoned back in to see Toad Peters graduating, followed shortly by Toadette Peterson.

No they weren't related. Mario suspected that Toadette harbored a slight crush on Toad.

He wasn't sure where that would lead but they were both going to the local college of UCLA, so maybe in a few months he would hear of a new couple.

Mario and Luigi followed the other R's in front of them as they got into a line to get on stage.

After a long time of waiting, Luigi received his diploma and soon after Mario did too.

He grinned when he say his parents and Catarina waving and jumping up and down excitedly in the back.

"They didn't think I would graduate, but I was chosen class elected speaker as well." He muttered confidently.

"Shut up and smile for the cameras." Luigi said while trying to smile.

After he got down he headed back to his seat. Finally after "Yoshi Zavites, Finn Zhou, and Amber Zou," the ceremony was finally done.

The rest seemed like a blur to Mario.

There was the cap throwing and the hugs and laughter but none of that seemed to stick in his mind.

He was too excited for the graduation party for all the seniors.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Mario! How's it going?" He heard Peach's peppy voice talking to him.

She was sporting a black tier dress with a floral print and black heeled boots.

Her hair was in a high pony like he had seen it during the ceremony.

"Good. The pizza is good." He said.

Pepe's Pizza Palace had offered to host the graduation party for the school this year.

Peach smiled. "Listen, since we probably won't see each other for a long time now, can I just make sure there's no hard feelings?"

Mario smiled warmly. "No. I can honestly say I'm leaving high school without any bitterness."

"That's good." She gave him a quick hug and walked away to talk to Birdo.

Birdo and Peach had reconciled after a while. Even if Birdo and Yoshi hadn't.

He found it ironic that Birdo had been the one left pining, but he knew it was for the best.

Yoshi was going to MIT and Birdo planned on staying in state and attending USC on a cheerleading scholarship.

Nevertheless, the two were now close friends.

As for himself, he was going to be attending culinary school in New York.

He figured, if he loved food so much, he would enjoy making it for other people as well.

It turned out cooking came naturally to him once he got off of his lazy butt.

Thankfully he wasn't going to be in New York alone.

Daisy and Luigi were both attending NYU as well, so he would have some friends in the big city.

Given, he was probably going to be third-wheeling for a good amount of time, but he'd make friends and meet people.

Leaving high school was a bittersweet feeling.

Never did he think he would miss the place, but life got easier after junior year, and he found he got along with nearly everyone even if he wasn't friends with any of them.

There would be tough days to follow, but now he had the courage to face them.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that's really the end. It's a lot more wordier than I expected, but I wanted to make sure the main people's futures were all addressed. I know you guys were probably hoping for some BirdoYoshi but realistically most high school relationships don't last. I had some Luiasy in there so I hope you guys are happy! It wasn't much, but the story was about all the high school characters not just them, so I hope you don't get upset about that. And if you missed it at the top: If you want to see the girls' outfits go to polyvore and add this link cgi/set?id=84471755 or go to my profile and click on my polyvore link. The set is called Mario in High School: Graduation. **

**That's all. Thanks for being the best readers ever.**

**~Sirius **


End file.
